Sage Dursley and the Unusual Letter
by mystiquewitch
Summary: Sage thought her life couldn't get worse, first her mum dies, then her dad sales their houes and moves them in with his parents, then Sage gets a letter saying she can go to Hogwarts, but someone is after her new friend Lily, someone from Lily's dad past thought to of been dead the last 21 years. They want revenge on Lily's family by taking it out on Lily. And it's not Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. This story will most likely have slow updates, because I'm in the middle of a crossover story, but this idea popped in my head and I wanted to she how well the story would do. I've gotten into reading stories of Harry's kids lately and their mostly about Albus or James, so I wanted to do one with Lily, and I wanted to make Dudley have a kid that had magic. I've seen stories were he has a kid with magic, but I hope this one is different. _

Chapter One: The Dursley's 21 years later.

Sage Dursley sat the last box of her things down in the old shed of her grandparents, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Sage's life had just took a turn for the worse. Her mother Jane Dursley, had dead a few mouths ago. And after taken a little time off work her dad (who was a famous boxer) would soon be returning to the ring, so he had sold their house and moved them all into his parent's place. He won't be home most of the time and his parents said they would look after them when he was away; which was just fine with her older sister Zinnia who they adored and spoiled, but Sage was hated by her grandparents for no reason at all. They sneered at her when she came into a room, and yelled at her for no reason, and only gave her clothes for her birthday and Christmas, (Which always looked as if they came from a second-hand store) while they gave Zinnia, Laptops, I-pads, I-pods, and whatever else she wanted. They spent a lot on Zinnia just to keep her happy. They even bought her an I-Phone once, and she break it a week later, and of course blamed Sage and she got in trouble for it.

"Sage, sweetheart." Her dad's voice called. Sage ran out of the shed and toward his voice.

"There you are." He smiled at her. He was a tall man, had some pretty good size muscles where he worked out, and was a little chubby. She had his blue eyes, but her mom's thick wavy burgundy hair, that fall down past her waist, which annoyed her grandmother to no end, which is the main reason she kept it so long.

"Yes, Daddy." Sage asked. Her dad had to be Sage's favorite person in the world; when she was little he told her bedtime stories so she could fall asleep at night. Her favorite was one he told her many times, about a little orphan boy, name Harry who lived under the stairs and grow up to save the world from an evil wizard known only as He-Who-Most-Not-Be-Named.

"Your grandmother wants you sweetie." Dudley told his youngest daughter. Her smile immediately dropped. "I'm going to go get you some paint for your room. What color do you want?"

"How about light blue." Sage said. Her favorite color was blue. Dudley nodded.

"Zinnia wants pink." He made a face and Sage giggled. "Go on now. See what she wants." Sage gave her dad a hug and ran off into the house. And through the living room that was full of pictures of Zinnia, and only two pictures of Sage. One was a picture of her and Zinnia at the beach, she was about five, Zinnia was six, the other was a family picture of Sage, Zinnia and their parents, taken right before Sage's mother got sick.

"About time." Petunia Dursley said to her granddaughter when she saw her. "I'll show you what room you get." Petunia turned and walked up the stairs. "No one has stepped foot in it for over twenty years." Her grandmother stopped at the first door on the landing there was an old rusty padlock on it, and a smell piece of wood was nailed to the bottom of the door. It took Petunia nearly half an hour to get the lock off it a had rusted so bad. "We locked it up right after we got back."

"Back from where?" Sage asked.

"Don't ask questions." Petunia snapped. "You'll have to clean it out. Throw everything in there away, do not keep anything. " She jerked the door open. "I'll bring you the cleaning supplies." Without another word Petunia turned and left. After taking a deep breath Sage went into her new room.

Sage's eyes widen. Her grandmother hadn't been kidding when she said no one had stepped foot in here for over twenty years. The dust on the floor was ankle-deep. Cob webs covered ever corner and the ceiling. An old twin bed that sat against the wall was covered in dust. An old trunk stood open cobweb covered the inside and out, along with a few spider webs, with spiders, a few rotten, and moldy clothes was spilling out, them too covered in webs. Over in one corner was a stack of old books covered in dust and falling apart. The other corner had more old rotten clothes. A desk in front of the window had stacks of old news papers and covered in dust and cobwebs, and spiders. The curtains was moth-eaten and closed. The peach color paint was fading and peeling off the walls. The room it's self had a moldy smell to it.

Sage sighed this room was going to take forever to get clean, and she had to clean it before any of her stuff came out of the shed. It just wasn't fair; Zinnia got to have their dad's old bedroom. He would be sleeping in the guest room when he was here. Sage walked across the floor toward the window making dust stir and she sneezed, and eyes watered. She opened the curtains so she could raise the window, only to see it was boarded up from the outside. With an old rotten piece of wood.

"Here's the cleaning things." Petunia was back and sat the cleaning supplies in the doorway but didn't come in. "Remember everything in this room goes in the trash. And don't ask question about anything in here, don't even pay attention to it, just pick it up and throw it away, got me?"

"Yes, grandma." Sage said. Petunia nodded. "Did you use to have a cat?" On this side of the door Sage saw that the little board hammered to the other side of the door was covering up a cat flap.

"What?" Petunia asked, confused at her granddaughter's question.

"You have a cat flap on the door. So did you have a cat?" Sage asked again.

"I said not to ask questions." Petunia snapped and walked off toward the stairs. Sage stared after her grandmother for a minute, before grabbing the broom leaning against the wall and went back in the room, and begin to swip trying not to breath in the dust, as she tried to swip it up. But all it did was make the dust stir and float around. Sage sneezed again and her eyes was watering so bad it looked as if she was crying.

"It's going to be so fun living here." Sage mumbled.

She soon gave up swipping and grabbed a trash bag and begin to throw things away. She went to the corner to throw away all the old rotten moldy clothes. Which she found some odd ones. Under all the very large ragged clothes was weird robs of scarlet and gold, that had faded and were rotten and moth-eaten. (through she couldn't figure out how moths got in here) and some that looked like they were some kind of sports uniform. Sage shook her head at them before tossing them in the trash. She worked for over an hour, throwing things away. She took the covers and sheets off the bed and tossed them, she then cleaned all the webs off the walls, cleaned the window, took down and threw away the old curtains.

When she got to the desk, Sage picked up the very first paper and blow the dust off the front. But it had faded too much to read, so she threw it in the trash along with the rest of them. She then went over to the trunk and started cleaning what was in it out. First she cleaned off the cobweb, then she grabbed all the old rotten clothes and tossed them away. She glanced down in it and saw a book laying there. She picked it up and blow the dust off. It didn't seem to be in too bad of shape. And her eyes widen as she read the cover.

"A History of Magic." Sage read frowning. What was a book like this doing at her grandparents. Then another thought came to her mind. Who's room was this anyway. Who did all this old junk once belong too. She knew it wasn't her dad's old stuff. Her grandma would have never let it get into this shape. She opened the front cover and wiped some off the dust off the first page with her hand. Written under the words: This book belongs too, was the name Harry Potter. Sage closed the book, and ignoring her grandma's orders, she laid the book down next to her to keep; instead of throwing it away. She then went back to cleaning out the little bit that had been in the trunk. Beside the book she found: a cauldron, rolls of weird paper she was pretty sure was called parchment, some weird-looking feather pens, she couldn't remember what they were called, and ink bottles fall and empty. She kept the pens, cauldron, and ink bottle that was full, but threw the other stuff away.

When she was done with the trunk she went back to cleaning the stuff up off the floor again. She found a note under the desk written in that weird parchment paper. She unfolded it and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your holidays. _

_If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on your way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you._

_Kindly send your answer by return owl. Hoping to see you friday,_

_I'm, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Sage giggled at the name then put the letter in here pocket, she would ask her dad who this Harry Potter was and how come he lived here with them, but she'll have to make sure her grandparents wasn't around when she asked. She then giggled again thinking about the weird name at the bottom of the letter. Maybe her dad could tell her who he was too.

"Laughing to yourself." A voice said, from the open doorway, she didn't have to look to see who it was. "I always knew you were crazy."

"Go away, Zinnia." Sage told her sister. Zinnia was just a year older than she was, so she just turned twelve and was a minnie Petunia Dursley. With blonde hair, and blues eyes, and was nothing but bones with horse like teeth. She was wearing jean cut off shorts and a pink top. Her blonde hair was cut short just up past her shoulders. She wasn't only like her grandmother in looks, she was also nosey, and her favorite pass time was to pick on or hit on her little sister, when she wasn't nosing in other people's lives.

"Look at your clothes their covered in dust." Zinnia cried, pointing at her sister. "You'll need two baths just to get clean."

"Zinnia, I'm busy go away." Sage said. Picking up the last by the desk and lifting up the old matters and putting it up against the wall.

"You should see a mirror." Zinnia laughed again. "On second thought no, the poor thing might break if you look into it."

"If I look in it." Sage cried, turning around from trying to lift the box springs from the bed to face her sister. "I'm not the one that looks like an anorexic horse."

"You little brat." Zinna picked the dust pan up off the floor and threw the dust that had been in it on Sage. She dead laughing when her sister was now covered head to toe in dust.

"Thats what you get, dusty." Zinnia laughed. "Or should I say Cinderella."

"Don't call me that." Sage cried, trying to dust off her hair.

"Whats going on in here." Dudley demanded, coming into the room, he was carrying two cans of light blue paint and a store bag full of paint brushes and pans. He set it all down next to the cleaning stuff and looked at Sage who was covered in dust to Zinnia and the dust pan that was still in her hand.

"Nothing, daddy." Zinnia said, tossing the dust pan back on to the floor.

Dudley still looked from Zinnia and Sage suspiciously, then sighed. "Zinna, grandpa has started painting your room, why don't you go help him."

"Sure, daddy," Zinnia said, then gave her dad her "I am-a-good-girl-look. Then skipped from the room singing. "Cinderelly, Cinderelly, night and day it's Cinderelly." Dudley sighed and turned to Sage.

"You want to tell me what all that was about?" He asked.

"Just Zinnia, being Zinnia." Sage said. "Don't worry about it, daddy." She had learned long ago, if she snatched on her sister it just made the picking on her worse.

After watching his daughter for a moment Dudley sighed, and walked over to the bed and lifted up the old box spring and leaned it up by the mattress.

"I'm going to get the hammer to take down the old bed, way don't you clean out from under it while I'm gone." Dudley said. "I'll be back to help you clean out your room in a moment."

Sage nodded then started cleaning out from under the old bed, as her dad left the room, when she found a button. She picked it up and read.

"Support Cedric Diggory." She frown, who was Cedric Diggory. Then right before her eyes it changed to Potter sticks. Startled, Sage dropped the pen. She bent down to pick it up. It most be one of those 3D things that can change when you move it. She tossed it in the trash and went back to cleaning.

She went over to the other corner to start on throwing the books away. She tossed a couple written by some guy name Lockhart, and the ones that was in bad off shape, but she kept some: Quddictch though the ages, Hogwarts a history, a defence against the dark arts book and a potion book.

It was so weird to find something like this in her grandparent's home. People who had yelled at her dad once for letting her watch the Wizard of Oz, and The witches, and about went through the roof when they found out she liked to watch old Bewitched reruns. But Sage always liked things like that. Stories about people with magic and fairies and unicorns. She loved fantasy stories, and she loved to read. Sage hide the books she wanted to keep in a loose floorboard that was under the bed and quickly threw the others away. Then her dad came back in the room with a hammer and bucket of water.

"Here baby girl." He said. "I'll take that old bed apart and you can wash the walls so we can paint." Sage nodded and took the bucket out of her father's hands and he went over and started hammering the bed.

By the end of the day they had cleaned out all the old stuff, and had swiped the floor and mopped it and her dad had taken a hammer and with one hit the old board flew off the window, and they were able to get some fresh air. At one time he had lifted up the cat flip to knock the board off the other side, then stopped and instead took the door down and promised to buy her a new door for her room. Saying he hated this door.

It took so long to do all that, the only thing she was able to bring out of the shed was her bed and some clean clothes. By the time she went to bed that night, Sage was so worn out she fall asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter.

Chapter Two: Breaking glass.

It took three days for Sage and her dad to get her room cleaned out and painted. She now had a flowery blue blanket on the bed. She hung a few pictures on her freshly painted walls. And her dad had taken the old desk out and painted it for her. She now had sky blue curtains hanging on her windows. Her dad paid to have carpet put down. A dark blue one, he put up a bran new bedroom door, he even painted the old cauldron she had kept, and Sage put soil in it and planted little yellow daisies, she loved her room now. But hated living with her grandparents. The moment her dad left to fly to America for a boxing match, her grandparents turned her into their maid: she had to do the dishes every night, had to tend her grandma's flower bed everyday, and clean the house. All while her sister got to set and fed her face, in front of the T.V.

Right now Sage was in the kitchen doing dishes. Her dad was due back today and her grandparents was gone to pick him up at the air port. And Sage was stuck with the breakfast dishes again, while Zinnia was sitting in front of the T.V.

Sage was washing her last dish when her sister came walking into the room, she gave Sage a smirk then went over to the cabinet got out a glass and got some chocolate milk. Then got a bowl and made a bowl of cereal.

She took one bit. "You know I don't think I want cereal." She then dumped the cereal out in the trash and put the bowl in the sink. And then got down a plate. Got out a hot pocket and stuck it in the microwave

"Zinnia, I was almost done with the dishes." Sage said. Zinnia just smirked put her glass in the sink then got a new one and poured Soda in it. Her hot pocket went off and she went over and got it out of the microwave. Took a few bites then tossed it in the trash and put the plate in the sink then poured out her pop then put the glass in the sink and got a new one out.

"Don't you dare, Zinnia." Sage snapped. "You're doing that on purpose."

"Quite your winning." Zinnia said.

"This isn't fair. Ever time I do the dishes you purposely dirty more." Sage cried. "You know grandpa said I had better have them done by the time they get back."

"Come on, Sage, they're picking up daddy." Zinnia said. "You know they're not going to punish you with him here. You're daddy's little girl."

"You know he treats us the same." Sage said.

"Whatever." Zinnia got the glass down anyway.

"Zinnia, I said no." Sage cried. The glass in Zinnia's hand suddenly broke and she screamed out clenching her hand as it bleed. Suddenly there was footsteps and their dad came running into the kitchen carring a black gym bag.

"What is it." Dudley asked, tossing his bag on the floor. His eyes widened when he saw Zinnia's hand. He went right to her. "What happen?" He grabbed some paper towel and held it to her hand as Petunia and Vernon came in.

"Mum, get the first aid kit." Dudley said. Petunia left and went toward the bathroom.

"Zinnia, honey, what happen." Dudley asked, making his eldest daughter sit down in a chair.

"Sage threw a glass at me." Zinnia said. "It hit the glass I was holding and they both broke, cuting my hand."

"What?" Dudley said, looking at Sage in shock.

"Daddy, that's not true." Sage denied. The glass she was holding just broke. I don't know why or how. We were arguing and all a sudden it broke."

Dudley's eyes got wide and Vernon suddenly grow pale.

"Plea...se," Vernon stumbled out. "Glasses don't break themselves, girl. You must have thrown one at your sister."

"But I didn't! I swear, grandpa." Sage said. She turned to her dad. "Daddy, you believe me don't you."

Petunia now came back into the room and handed her son the first aid kit. He opened it and started looking through it.

"Sage, honey, go wait in your room, I'll come talk to you when I tend to your sister's hand." Dudley said.

"But, daddy," Sage argued. "I swear I didn't do it."

"You heard your father, girl, now go." Vernon said.

"Dad," Dudley said, cleaning his daughter's wound. "My daughter's name is Sage. You'll do good to remember that."

"Dudders, I didn't mean anything by it." Vernon said.

"Stop calling me that." Dudley said. "I'm a grown man. I have two kids of my own. I think I have out grown childish nicknames."

"Dudley," Petunia said.

"Sage, go on now." Dudley said. "I'll be up there in a minute to talk to you."

Sage said nothing as she begin to cry and ran to her room, she slammed her door and laid down on her bed crying. Dudley came up to talk to her ten minutes later.

"Sage, sweetheart." Dudley said, coming into the room and closing the door. He walked over and sat on the bed next to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I believe you, honey."

"You do?" Sage asked, rasing her head.

"Of course, you could never do anything like throwing a glass at your sister." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now tell me what really happened."

"I was doing the dishes. And Zinnia came and got a bowl of cereal, she only took one bite dropped it in the trash. Then put the bowl in the sink. Then got a glass of milk poured it out and put the glass in the sink. She then made a hot pocket only took a few bites then tossed it in the trash, and put the plate in the sink. She also poured out the Soda Pop she got. Then went to get another glass. I got mad and told her not to. We argued then the glass just explored." Sage explained.

Dudley sighed. "Has anything ever happened like that before. Anything weird you couldn't explain?"

"Once in school, some of Zinnia's friends was picking on me. And all of a sudden her friend Annie's hair started falling out. And once a boy Zinnia likes was throwing food at me in the lunch room, and his tray flew up and hit him in the face." Sage said.

"Okay, sweetheart." Dudley said. He patted her on the knee. "When your birthday gets here I think these things will all be explained. But right now I need to talk to your grandparents." He stood and walked to the door. "I know how curious you can be, but do not come down here got me." He then left.

Sage waited a minute then got up and quietly walked to the top of the stairs, to listen. She could hear everything coming up the top of the stairs.

"Zinnia," She heard her dad's voice. "Go to your room. I have to talk to your grandparents, and you're grounded, so no T.V."

"Grounded for what." Zinnia demanded.

"For one, wasting food and two, lying to me and three, dirting dishes while your sister was doing them. Now go to your room." Dudley said. Sage quickly hide in the shadows as her sister stumped up the stairs and into her room and slammed the door shut. Sage then went back to the top of the stepps to listen.

"You know what that broken glass means." Dudley said. "She's like him, like Harry."

"Harry" Sage thought. Was her dad talking about the Harry Potter that use to have her room, when she had asked her dad about him, he acted as if he suddenly became deaf, into Sage dropped the subject.

"Do not speak that name under this roof." Vernon said. "We were free of him years ago."

"Keep your voice low." Dudley said. "I don't want to talk about Harry anyway. I want to talk about Sage. She mentioned a lot of weird things that happen around her. Stuff like what happened around Harry. She is like him."

"No," Petunia said. As if being like Harry was the worse thing in the world. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Dudley said. "She must get it from Harry. They would be kin, and her 11th birthday is almost here, you know what that means."

"No, absolutely not." Vernon thundered. "I will not have another one in my house. No. I will not."

"She is your granddaughter, dad." Dudley said. "You can't treat her the way you did him. I know you guys hate her already."

"Duddy, we don't hate her." Petunia said.

"Yes, you do." Dudley said. "Don't think I don't know how you treat her when I'm not here. It's all because she is just like Harry when he was her age. She acts just like him and I want the mistreatment of her to stop."

"Let me tell you this." Vernon said. "If you plan on letting her go to that place."

"I do." Dudley said.

"Then if she is going to be one of _them,_ she will no longer be my granddaughter." Vernon yelled.

There was a noise that sounded like someone hitting somebody, the a groan of pain, and Petunia gasped.

"Dudley," Petunia cried, then Dudley stormed out the door, slamming it so hard it bounced back, hit the wall, and the door knob went through the wall leaving a small hole, and the top of the door, hit the mirror hanging on the wall shattering it, pieces flying everywhere.

A few minutes later Petunia led Vernon toward the kitchen with a bloody nose. and Sage ran to her room, and laid down in her bed, wondering what was going on, what where they hiding her, and just what was so wrong about this Harry guy, that it was some bad to be like him.

_A.N. sorry the chapter is so short, but I posted another to make up for it, and hope they both are good._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three: The Strange letter.

The day of Sage's birthday was almost here. Her dad was gone again. And her grandparents had taken to ignoring her. So she spent her whole time either in her room or down at the park. But little less time at the park as she did before, because Zinnia and her friends had taking to destroying the play park and ganging up on the younger kids, and her sister's friends liked to target her when she was there. So she spent most her time reading the books she had found in her room. She was dying to know how they got here and why. But knew she couldn't ask. Her grandparents didn't like questions. And she didn't like to see them very much anyways.

She flipped through the History Of Magic book. Not for the first time she traced the name Harry Potter that was written on the inside cover under: This book belongs to. She wished she could find out who he is. But hadn't had the chance to ask her dad again before he left. He was in a bad mood ever since he had that fight with her grandpa, and the punch he had gave him broke his nose.

A tapping on her window made her jump. She looked up to see an owl sitting on her window sill. It was looking at her like he wanted something. Sage slowly got up out of bed and raised the window. The little brown owl held out its talon and there in its claw was a parchment envelope. With shaky hands Sage reached out and took it. On the cover was the words.

_To: Ms. S. Dursely_

_Smallest Bedroom_

_Number four privet Dr._

_Little Whinging, Surry_

bewildered Sage opened up the envelope and pulled out a letter written in parchment. She read.

_Dear Ms. Dursley we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry . inclosed are a list of things you will need. Reply by return owl no later than August 1. _

_sincerely yours,_

_Prof. Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster._

Sage got through reading and looked up at the owl. "They await my owl. What does that mean?"

The owl just hooted at her "Oh I guess I send a note back by you." Sage went over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil and wrote a reply.

_Dear Mr. Longbottom,_

_ I would love to come to your school, I just have to ask my dad, his away right now, but will be home by my birthday. It's the 24 of July. Coming up real soon. _

_Sage Dursley._

Sage folded up the note and tied it to the owl's leg, it was the 21 first now, so her dad should come home any day now, he promised he would be here for here birthday. Sage smiled as she watched the little owl fly away.

"Girl," Her grandfather yelled up the stairs making Sage jump. "Get down here and help you grandmother with dinner."

"Yes, grandpa." Sage quickly hid her letter in her desk drew, then turned and ran down to the kitchen.

When it came time to eat Sage was made to eat at the table and her grandparents avoided her eyes. Choosing to pretend she wasn't there. She wondered why they even made her eat at the table if there was going to pretend she wasn't here anyway, sometimes grown ups made no sense.

" Zinny, we got a surprise for you." Petunia suddenly said. "This Saturdays, your grandfather and I have decided to take you and a friend to that new theme park you've been dying to go to. You can ride rides, play games and everything."

"But, Saturday is my birthday." Sage said, a little shocked and hurt.

"And do you think you've done anything to get a party." Vernon demanded.

"Besides, Zinny will need the cheering up." Petunia said. "Since your dad called earlier to say he wasn't going to make it home, because of a booking mistake his match has been post ponied till then."

"Daddy isn't going to be home for my birthday." Sage asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"No, he will not." Petunia said."Now if you're done eating go to your room. I can't stand to see a grown girl cry like a little baby."

Quietly Sage left the room and went up stairs laid down and cried herself to sleep.

When Saturday came around; Sage's birthday went from bad to worse.

"You won't be coming with us." Petunia said. "Mrs. Figg across the street will be keeping an eye on you, while we are gone."

"But, Mis. Figg is like a hundred years old." Sage cried.

"With the attitude you had this week, your grandfather and I have decided that you don't go. If you had been a little more respectful, then maybe you could have went." Petunia said, "You don't have to go to Miss figg's house, you can stay here if you wish, just go to her if you need anything, we'll be back at five." Then she, Vernon, Zinnia, and Zinnia's friend Katrina Polkiss walked out the door. And left Sage by herself.

Sage went back to her room and cried herself to sleep. She woke up later that day and went down stairs to get something to eat.

She was standing by the kitchen table when a loud pop made Sage jump. Then there was a knock on the door. Sage frowned. Should she go see who it is or not. She decided she would, after all it was most likely Mrs..Figg checking on her, but when she answered the door, it was not Mrs. Figg.

"Hello, young lady, is your dad in?" A nice man with brown hair and a chubby face greeted her.

"No, he didn't make it home for my birthday." Sage answered. "Are you a friend of his?"

"No, not really. You see my name is Neville Longbottom. And I'm the Deputy Headmaster at..."

"Hogwarts." Sage interrupted. "I got your letter the other day and I really want to go."

Neville smiled at her. "Good, but you said something, in your letter a few days ago. About having to asked your dad."

"He said I could." Sage lied. "He was home a few days ago and he said I could go."

"Good, I'm here to take you to get your school things." Neville said. "Do you think he would mind, if you went with me. Is anyone here you can ask."

"My grandma is in the kitchen." Sage lied again. "I'll go ask her." She turned and instead of going to the kitchen she went up the stairs. Got her letter and ran back down.

"She said as long as I'm back by four I can go." Sage lied a thrid time.

"Fantastic, just grab hold of my arm." Neville said, holding out his arm. Sage grabbed hold of it and Neville then looked to make sure no one was watching ,then apparated away. Sage suddenly felt like she was being squeezed through a tube.

When she opened her eyes she was standing outside of an old tavern called the Leaky Cauldern.

"Right this way." Neville said, opening the door for Sage. She walked in, and looked around.

"Hey, Nev." A pretty blonde hair women behind the bar greeted Professor Longbottom. She saw Sage and smiled. "Is that the muggle-born?"

"Yep, I'm taking Sage to get her school things." Neville said, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, Sage." The nice pretty woman said. "Would you like something to eat." Sage looked up at the clock it was already one.

"No, thanks ma'am." Sage said. "My grandma said I had to be home by four."

"Well, tell you what." The woman said. "Go get your school things, and if there is time when you're done, I will fed you. How's that."

"Fine, ma'am." Sage smiled. "You are very nice. Mrs..."

"Longbottom." She said. "I'm Hannah Longbottom, Professor Longbottom's wife."

"Oh," Sage said, a little surprised, that Professor Longbottom would have such a pretty wife. Sage watched as Neville leaned in and gave Hannah a kiss. But then again she thought, a lot of people thought the same thing, when it came to her mom and dad. Jane Dursely had been the prettiest woman Sage knew. With her long wavy burgundy hair, shinning green eyes and kind nature and never got mad and yelled at anyone, and would help anyone who need help,no matter who they were, and always had a smile on her face and never lost it, not even when she had got sick. It wasn't fair that someone as nice and pretty as her mom had to die.

"Come a long, Sage." Neville led Sage out the door and into the back ally, where he pulled out a wand and tapped on the brick wall; to Sage's surprise the opened to revile an ally fool of weird-looking shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally." Neville said. "Did you bring your school list?" Sage nodded and handed it to Neville.

"Umm... Professor, sir." Sage said. "I don't have any money to pay for anything."

"Not to worry." Neville said. He then pulled out a little pouch of coins. "Hogwarts has a fund set up for kids who can't afford school things. Being Muggle-bron you qualify for help, since your family wouldn't have wizard money." Sage nodded feeling relieved.

"Come a long." Neville first took Sage to get her schoolbooks, it took about half hour to get them all, then they got her cauldern and potion stuff, along with a wand.(Holly with dragon heartstring) Then Neville took Sage to get her robs. At a place called Madam Malkin's rob's for all occasions.

"Hello , Neville." Madam Malkin greeted him.. "A new muggle-bron I see."

"Yes, it is." Neville said.

"Well come this way, Miss, another little girl about your age is being fitted.

Sage followed the women to the back and climbed on a stool next to a girl about Sage's age, she was a little shorter than her and had shoulder length dark red hair; pulled back in a ponytail, and light brown eyes, hidden behind little black glasses. Standing in front of her was a very pretty women with fiery red hair, and the same brown eyes as the little girl. She was reading some magazine called the Quibbler and looked as if she was trying not to laugh. Standing next to her was a bushy brown hair women holding a shopping bag, and a little boy about Sage's age, with the same bushy brown hair as the women.

"Hello I'm Lily." The little girl said. The mother briefly glanced at Sage.

"Hi," Sage said back. "This is my first time in Diagon Ally."

"Really," Lily asked, as Madam Malkin returned with her rob and slipped it over her head. "I've been loads of times. I have two older brothers and a lot of cousins, who have already been to Hogwarts. My daddy is with them now, getting their school things. Do you not have any brothers." She asked.

"No, but I have an older sister." Sage answered. "She's not coming to Hogwarts."

"Oh, why?" Lily asked. Her eyes glanced to Neville standing waiting for Sage. "Oh, you're muggle-born."

"Yeah, that's what Professor Longbottom's wife called me." Sage frowned. "But I don't really know what that means."

"It means your parents are muggles." Lily said.

"Muggles?" Sage asked.

"It means your parents can't do magic." Lily's mother said. Sage noticed she had a small pregnant belly barely visible under the shirt she was wearing

"Oh," Sage said. "No, they can't, well my mum dead a few mouths ago, and my daddy left me at my grandparents, while he's off boxing."

"Boxing?" Lily asked.

"It's a muggle sport." The bushy haired women explained.

"Oh," Lily said. "Is it fun? How do you play?"

"There is two opponents and they punch each other and the one to knock out the other first wins." Sage explained.

"That's barbaric." Lily cried.

"Lily," Her mother said, but Sage just giggled.

"It's okay ma'am." Sage said. "I agree with her. I never knew how my daddy could stand boxing." Lily's mother gave Sage a kind smile.

"So, what did your mum do when she was alive." Lily asked. "Mine use to be a Quidditch player, but then quite when she had my eldest brother, she writes for a Quidditch Magazine now."

"She was a school teacher." Sage said, wondering what in the world Qudditch could be. "It's so odd, because my mum was real nice and always smiling, she was short and skinny too, and would never hit someone, but my daddy, he is real tall and a little chubby, and makes a living hitting people. They were so different; people always wondered how they could ever get together. People say I looked just like her, but with my dad's eyes."

Lily frowned. "It is odd. My parents are a lot alike. They're both short and skinny, with real bad tempers."

"Lily," Her mother said. She rolled up the weird magazine and softly hit Lily on the leg. Lily giggled.

"What about your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." Lily's mom said. As she nodded her head toward the bushy hair women. "Now, they are an odd pair. " Lily's mom looked at Sage. "Hermione is probably the smartest girl I know, but her husband, my brother is the stupidest guy I have ever known."

"I heard that." Someone said. Sage looked behind her to see two guys, with three kids. One wasn't all that tall. He had messy black hair, and bright green eyes and like Lily, he wore a pair of glasses. The two kids with him were boys, they both had messy black hair like him, but the eldest had the same brown eyes as Lily and her mother, and the youngest had his fathers bright green eyes.

The other man had red hair, a long nose and freckles. He was with a girl. The girl had red hair and blue eyes, and looked to be a couple of years older than Sage.

"Well, brother dear, I'm just telling the truth." Lily's mom smiled.

Ha ha, you're so funny, Ginny." The guy said.

The messy black hair guy came over to her. He put his hand on her belly and smiled. Sage noticed a weird scar on his forehead. It looked like a blot of lighting.

"And who do we have here?" He smiled at Sage.

"This is my new best friend, daddy, her name is Sage." Lily told him. "She's muggle-born, like Aunt Hermione."

"Hello, Sage." Lily's dad smiled at her. "I'm Harry." He gave her a little bow and she giggled.

"I had a cat name Harry once." Sage told him. Before she could stop herself.

"Really," Harry said. He found this little girl adorable. "He must have been one cute kitty then." His wife smacked him with her magazine on the arm. He jokingly glared at her. Sage laughed at both of them.

"Lame joke, dad." The eldest black hair boy said. As Lily stepped down and the bushy brown hair boy took her place on the stool. Sage smiled at him and said hi, his face turned red and he looked anywhere but at her. Madam Malkin slipped some robs over his head, then turned to Sage.

"Alright, Sage, dear, you're done." She said, and Sage jumped down off the stool.

"Bye, Sage." Lily told her. "Look for me at King cross and we'll sit together on the train."

"Okay," Sage said. Glad she had made a friend, her sister never let any of the kids at school be her friend. They were all to afraid of Zinnia's gang to try.

After they left the rob shop, Neville took her to a pet store, where he said he would get her pet for her birthday, she told him he didn't have to, but he wanted to anyway. So Sage chose a little blue frog, something she could hide from her grandparents. And named him Jumpy. Then Neville took her back to the Leaky Cauldern; where his wife gave Sage lunch, and some pumpkin juice, she loved it.

When she finally got home and Neville apparated away Sage opened the door to see her father standing there, his arms crossed and glaring at her.

"And just where have you been, young lady?" Dudley demanded.

_A.N. I'm going to stop it there, I know this chapter is a little short too, but when Sage goes off the Hogwarts they'll get longer, I just want to get before then done, and I know Harry and Ginny only had three kids, but I wanted to make Ginny pregnant, because I always thought they should have had more than three, it seems like Harry would want a big family, considering he didn't really have one growing up, and Harry won't find out about Sage being Dudley's daughter till the summer after their first year, and his kids won't know the Dursley name, like the Durlsey's never told Dudley's kids about Harry, Harry never told his about the Dursely's, they know he was raised by an Aunt and Uncle that didn't like him, but that's all. I'm working on the next chapter now, but don't know when I'll be done, because I'm also working on two other stories, but I'll try to have it up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

"Are you going to answer me?" Dudley demanded. "Where have you been?" He crossed his arms and gave Sage a stern look.

"Daddy," Sage stumbled. "I didn't think you would be here,Grandma said you had a match."

"I got out of it." Dudley said. "So, I could surprise you. I called your grandma, to find out they went to a theme park and left you here by yourself. I rush home so I could take you out and do something for your birthday. I get here, to find you gone. Do you know how worried I have been. I went all over the neighborhood looking for you."

"I'm sorry, daddy." Sage said, feeling guilty. She laid her bag of stuff on the floor. (Jumpy was asleep in her pocket)

"What is all that?" Dudley asked. He walked over, picked up her bag and pulled out a book. His eyes grew wide. "So, the letter came."

"You know about my letter." Sage asked. Dudley nodded. "I was going to talk to you about, daddy, I swear, but than after grandma and grandpa left with Zinnia and her friend. This Professor from Hogwarts showed up and he took me to get my school things. I lied and told him grandma said I could go."

"A professor from the school came here?" Dudley asked. He turned Sage around as if he was looking for something. "He wasn't some giant bloke name Hagrid was it?"

"No, daddy." Sage said. "It was Professor Longbottom."

"Did you say Longbottom?" Dudley asked, snickering.

"He's real nice." Sage said. "His wife feed me lunch. And gave me pumpkin juice."

"So, I guess you are too full to go out for ice cream?" Dudley asked.

"You're still going to take me out?" Sage asked, smiling. Dudley laughed at her excitement.

"Here, go hide these so your grandparents won't see them and we can go." Dudley handed Sage back her stuff. "But, once your birthday is over, you're grounded. Have I not taught you anything? You don't go anywhere with people don't know, might have been a teacher from this school today, but what if it had been someone making things up. You could have been hurt or worse. Don't you ever go off with someone you don't know again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, daddy," Sage said, feeling bad. Her dad had a good point. "I won't do it again I promise."

"Good, now go hide that stuff in your room and then we'll go out for ice cream, and get you a birthday peasant." Dudley said. Sage nodded and ran up to her room still feeling bad.

Sage's birthday went from bad to great, her dad took her for ice cream and, bought her some new books and a little silver heart-shaped locket, when she got home she had put a picture of her mom on one side and one of her dad on the other.

Finally the day she would be going to Hogwarts arrived. Her dad was once again gone. So her grandparents and Zinnia dropped her off at Kings cross. They had laughed when she said that the platform was 9 & 3 quarters. And agreed to take her. What shocked Sage was her grandfather carried her trunk for her, and her found a trolley and pushed it right to platforms 9 and 10.

"See that, girl, no platform 9 and 3 quarters." He said. He handed her trolley over to her. "Good luck finding it." He told her with a nasty grin. And walked off. Her grandmother following. Zinnia glared at Sage.

"You are a freak." Zinnia said. "People shouldn't be able to do magic, it's not right. I always knew you were a weirdo." She then turned and walked off.

Sage didn't know what to do, she walked all over the platform and couldn't find any 9 and 3 quarters, so she walked back to 9 and ten and sat down on a bench and tired not to cry, but tears came down anyway.

She was just wondering if she would be able to walk all the back to Surry when a voice called out her name.

"Sage!" She turned to see Lily running to her, behind her was her mom and dad and two older brothers. "I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah, but I can't find the platform." Sage said, standing.

"Didn't Neville tell you how to get on the platform?" Harry asked. Sage shook her head.

"It's okay, he probably just forgot." Ginny smiled at her. "No need to cry. We'll show you." Sage nodded. and wiped her eyes.

"Come stand by me." Harry told her, then turned to Lily's eldest brother; he looked about fifteen. "James, way don't you go first and show her."

James saluted his dad and turned his trolley and pointed it at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Sage gasped as he took off running toward it and she was about to call out, but instead of crashing in to it, he went right through. Sage felt her jaw drop.

"Albus, you go now." Ginny said. Albus nodded then copied his brother.

"Ginny, you go ahead with Lily and I'll bring Sage." Harry told Lily's mum, Sage noticed her belly had gotten a lot bigger.

Ginny and Harry gave each other a quick kiss and then she took hold of Lily's trolley and together her and Lily ran through the wall.

"Alright, Sage, you ready?" Harry asked. Sage nodded and Harry took hold of her trolley. "Now, don't worry you won't hit the wall." Sage nodded and together they took off at a run and went through the wall.

Sage came out onto Platform 9 and 3 quarters. She looked around amazed.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" Harry asked, grinning at Sage's look. Sage nodded and followed him as he led her over to his wife, and daughter. That was when Sage noticed they were standing and talking to that family that was with them in Diagon Alley. Lily's brothers were nowhere in sight, so they must of got on the train already. But Sage did see, the bushy hair women, the bushy hair boy, and the red -haired man, the Lily's mum had called stupid.

"Hello, Sage." The bushy hair women said.

"Hi," Sage said, shyly.

"Sage, this is my cousin Hugo." Lily told her. "He'll be sitting with us." Sage just nodded glad at the chance to make another friend, and Lily pointed at the man and women. "That's my Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron."

Just then Sage's frog jumped out of her pocket, but before he could get away Harry caught him.

"He almost got away didn't he?" Harry smiled and handed him back to her. "You have to be careful, you don't want to lose him."

"Here." Hermione said and she waved her wand and Sage's eyes widen as a smell clear plastic tank with air holes and a handle appeared out of nowhere. She opened the top. "Put him in here, so he can't jump off."

"Thanks." Sage said dropping Jumpy into the tank.

"Why did you pick a toad anyways?" James had returned and was snickering at Sage's choose for a pet. "Owls are so much better."

"James." Ginny scowled him.

"James, leave her alone." Lily demanded. "Maybe she wanted a pet she could play with, all owls can do is deliver mail, that's why a picked a cat." Lily pointed to her trolley, and for the first time, Sage noticed the black long-haired cat, poking its head out of a basket, and Sage could have swore it gave her a look of digest, but she put the thought out of her head, and turned to James.

"Besides, he's not a toad he's frog." Sage said. "And he was a gift from Professor Longbottom for my birthday, I picked a frog, so I could hide him from my grandparents, they don't like animals." Sage made a face showing them she didn't like her grandparents.

"You live with your grandparents?" James asked. "What about your mum and dad?"

"My mum's dead, and my dad is always away." Sage said. "So, he moved me and my older sister Zinnia in with my grandparents."

The whistle to the train went off making Sage jump a little.

"Okay, kids, let's get your stuff on the train." Harry said. "I'll get Lily's trunk and Ron can get Hugo's, we'll come back for Sage's."

"I'll get hers." James said, shocking everyone. He took hold of her turnk handle. "You bring the toad frog and follow me." Sage giggled at him and carrying her frog, she followed him on to the train; wondering way her grandparents hates wizards so much, they all seem nice to her.

James soon found the compartment Harry and Ron was putting Hugo's and Lily's trunks away. Lily and Hugo was already siting down. Sage took the seat across from them, and sat Jumpy next to her. Harry helped James lift Sage's trunk and put it away.

"That was nice of you, James." Harry said. James nodded and Harry bent down to huge Lily. "Be good."

"Yeah, don't act like James and Fred." Ron put in Lily and Hugo laughed and James glared at his uncle. The whistle soon blow again.

"We better get going." Harry said. "Are we just might end up going to Hogwarts with you."

After Ron and Harry said good-bye again, they left leaving James and the younger kids alone together.

"Before I go find Fred and the others." James said, he turned to his sister and Hugo. "If anyone and I mean anyone picks on either of you, you come tell me and I'll take care of them got me?"

Hugo nodded, but Lily rolled her eyes. James now turned to Sage. "That goes for you too." James said, shocking her. "I told Al and his friends the same thing in their first year, I won't stand for anyone messing with my younger siblings or their friends." He suddenly gave a large grin. "Unless, it's me of course." He winked at Sage, then walked out the door.

"Idiot," Lily said, shaking her head. They sat in silence for a while.

"What's Gryffindore?" Sage asked. "That's what was on James' shirt.

"It's one of the houses at Hogwarts." Lily said, then she started explaining all about Hogwarts to her. Hugo just sat and watched them talk. After she finished, Sage was even more happy to be going, she already knew she was just going to love Hogwarts.

"What house would you like to go into." Sage asked her.

Lily held her hands up, like she was holding up an invisible sword. "Gryffindore, where the brave dwell at heart." Hugo laughed a little at her. "Just like my daddy and James." The way Lily spoke of her eldest brother you could tell she looked up to him.

"What house is Albus in." Sage asked.

"Albus is in Ravenclaw." Lily said. "So is Hugo's sister Rose. they're real smart. I'm more like James more brave than smart."

"What about you, Hugo." Sage turned to him. "What house do you want to go in?" Hugo's face turned red as Sage looked at him.

"Gryffindore." He mumbled going more red. Lily giggle at him, realizing why he was turning red and why he hadn't spoken at all during this ride, even though you couldn't normally get him to shut up. Sage didn't seem to get it though and thought he was just nervous.

They all went silent and Sage watched out the window. She hoped she would be put in the same house as her friends. Her dad always told her, that she was smarter than a lot of kids her age. Hopefully she wouldn't get put in Ravenclaw unless the other two were.

The silence was soon broken when a boy came bursting in their compartment and slammed the door, drew the curtains closed, then ducked down out of view of the window and hide.

What..." Lily tried to ask, but he put his finger to his lips telling her to shout up.

Then two shadows appeared outside the door, they looked like kids about James's age or a little older, by the shape of them. And the boy held his breath.

"Where did he go?" One demanded.

"He ran into one of this compartments." the other said. As another shaped caught up to them. "Lets cheek them all." They walked off and you could soon hear them slamming compartments open. As they got farther away, the boy sighed, then grinned and jumped up.

"That was close." He said and sat down next to Sage. He was their age, with curly black hair, dark brown eyes and so many freckles on his face, you would think he was a redhead. He just kept on grinning.

"What was all that about?" Lily demanded. He grinned even more.

"The Slytherins don't seem to like muggle water balloons." He said. They stared at him for a minute, then Lily and Hugo busted out laughing.

"I'm Luke." He said, after they had calmed down.

"I'm Lily." Lily told him, this is my cousin Hugo and our friend Sage." He said hi to all of them.

"So, what hours do you want to be in?" Lily asked. Him he grinned.

"Gryffindore for sure," Luke said. "Even though my dad was in Ravenclaw and my mum was in Hufflepuff. I want to be in Gryffinodre."

"You should make it." Lily told him. "If you were brave enough to throw water balloons at older Slytherins." Luke grinned again and winked at her.

Just then the door opened making them all jump, but it was only the candy lady.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked. Lily, Hugo, and Luke jumped up and ran toward her.

"You want anything, Sage?" Lily asked.

"I don't have any money." Sage said.

"That's okay, I'll get you something." Lily smiled and bought a little of everything, as did Luke and Hugo and they were all sitting there eating away.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" Sage asked, picking up a chocolate frog. Lily laughed and Luke looked at her like she was nuts.

"No," Hugo told her. "But they come with these really cool cards of famous wizards. Open it up see who you got."

Sage opened the frog, pulled out the card and was shocked to find Lily's dad Harry, staring up at her. He looked younger than he does now. His bright green eyes, held sadness, and his smile seem fake. Sage raised her card up showing Lily.

"Look, Lily, it's your dad." Sage said. "I didn't know he was famous." Lily nodded, but didn't explain as her mouth was full of candy. Luke reached and took the card to see who it was.

"Bloody hell, your dad's Harry Potter." Luke said. Lily nodded,"Cool, he's like the greatest wizard to ever live, he's the reason I want to be in Gryffindore. Not to mention he's married to Ginevra Potter, the hottest Quidditch player there ever was." Lily made a face.

"That's my mum, you're talking about." Lily said.

Hugo laughed, "Besides, you wouldn't think that now, Aunt Ginny is huge." Lily glared at him.

"Hey," She cried. "You would be huge too, if you had a seven mouth old baby inside you." Luke held up his hands, making a digested face.

"Okay, that is too much information." He said. "And I don't need to know."

Sage went back to the frogs and ate two more and soon had: a Ron Weasley, a Cornelius Agrippa and a Merlin. Not long after that a voice called out that they were almost there and Luke and Hugo left, so Lily and Sage could put on their robs.

When the train stopped they all climbed off on the platform. They suddenly heard a voice say.

"Over here, first years over here please." Sage's eyes widen, as she saw a very tall man, standing there holding up a light.

"That's Hagrid." Lily said. "Don't worry, he looks more scary then he really is." Sage nodded and all four of them walked toward the boats.

"First years, go up to the school in the boats, but no more than four in a boat." Hagrid said.

The four friends went to climb in a boat together, but soon stopped when they heard a voice.

"There he is." A gang of older Slytherins pointed toward Luke. Who gulped. They ran over, the tallest one a tall black boy with slanted eyes garbed Luke by the collar of his robs.

"You think getting us wet was funny?" He demanded.

"Yeah, pretty much." Luke said, trying to get out of the boy's grip. Lily looked around, trying to find Hagrid or some other person who could help them, she didn't see Hagrid anymore, but James was still there; he was standing with their cousin Fred, who was helping his little sister into a boat. She seemed too scared to get on, and even better, their other friends they usually hung out with was standing with them.

The Slytherin bought out his wand and pointed it at Luke's face. Lily took a deep breath then yelled as loud as she could.

"You leave him alone, you big ugly, jerk." She then stumped on his foot. The Slytherin yelped and let go of Luke. Sage looked at her wide-eyed so did Hugo. But what she planed had work. James heard the yell and knew it was Lily's voice, him and his friends were now walking their way.

When the Slytherin got over his shock, he grabbed hold of Lily's collar, and pulled her toward him.

"You're going to pay for that." He growled in her face, Lily just glared back at him.

"HEY," James' angry voice yelled across the platform, making everyone turn and stare. He quicken his pass. "You better get your slimy hands of my sister, Zabini."

Zabini let go of Lily and pushed her back, making her fall to the ground. James' eye flashed angrily and he pulled out his wand.

"What kind of man, picks on little girls." One of James' friends said. He was a tall boy, James' age; with shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes, he was also slender and almost a whole foot taller than James.

"You're one to talk, Nott." Zabini sneered. "At lest am not a disgrace to my family, being shorted into Gryffindore, becoming friends with Harry Potter's son. The very guy who is the reason your grandfather dead in prison."

Anger flashed through Nott's blue eyes. "My grandfather got himself put in prison, Harry Potter had nothing to do with it. He didn't tell him to do the things he did."

"Why don't you all just go crawl back to your Slytherin mates and leave my sister and her friends alone." James said, his wand drewed, along with his friends. Seeing that they were out number the Slythrines gave up and left, making sure to bump James and Nott's shoulder's as they walked away.

"Mind telling me what that was about." James asked Lily. He pointed at Luke. "And who is he?"

"This is my new friend Luke." Lily said. "We met on the train, and those Slytherins have been after Luke on the train."

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Just be careful okay, Lily. I may not be there next time they try something."

"We'll be fine James." Lily said. James nodded ran his hand through his hair one more time, before helping Lily and Sage into a boat, then leaving to catch a carriage up to the castle.

"What was all that about?" Sage asked. Her and Lily sat together, and Hugo and Luke sat across from them. "With James' friend and the Sytherins.

"Joseph Nott." Lily started to explain. "Is the only person from his family, not to go into Slytherin. His dad got mad about it, even sent him a howler the next day, his anger got worse when he became friends with James. You see Joey ,which is what we call him, his grandfather was a Death Eater and was sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison, he dead in there about five years ago, Joey's dad blames mine for getting him put in there. Now he hates Joey for being a Gryfindore and being friends with James."

"What about Joey's mum?" Sage asked.

"He's mum didn't go to Hogwarts, she went to another magic school, called Drumstrange, but it's said her family supported Voldemort, both her parents are in prison right now, so she hates Joey too. He spends Christmas either at Hogwarts or at one of his friend's house, and the summer bouncing from friend's house to friends, mostly ours."

"That's awful." Sage said. Lily nodded. "Who's Voldemort, and what are Death Eaters?"

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know about that." Lily said. "I keep forgetting you,re muggle-born." Then Lily went on to explain, about Voldemort, and the war, and how her dad finally defeated him, and that's why he was famous. Lily then looked across from her at Luke, who had been sitting there gaping at her the whole time.

"What?" She demanded.

"You..you stumped on his foot to help me." Luke said.

"So, you're my friend." Lily said. "I couldn't just let him curse you."

Luke's face suddenly broke out in a grin. He pointed at Lily. "You, and me, third year, Hogsmead." He then winked at her. Lily's mouth dropped open. Soon the castle came into view and Sage smiled she was really going to like it here.

_A.N. Hope that was a good chapter, and I wanted Lily to have someone chasing after her like the first Lily had James chasing her, so that's were Luke comes in at, but instead of starting out hating him, I made them friends, even though he'll hit on her, and say she's cute. And the next chapter will start it getting to the main story line, two important things will happen at the end, and I decided since I was bringing back a bad guy, that I'll bring back a good guy too._


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 5: The four new Gryffindores

Sage couldn't believe how big the castle was and gorgeous; she loved it. They soon got out of the boats and walked up to the school, and Hagrid knocked on the huge doors, they were open by Professor Longbottom.

"The first years, Professor." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Neville said. Hagrid nodded and the first years followed Neville up into the castle, and down the hall, and into a room off the side.

"I would like to start by welcoming you all to Hogwarts." Neville said. "Now I know you must be nervous, but there's nothing to be nervous about." He smiled at them. "I'm Professor Longbottom, and soon you will all be led into the Great Hall and shorted into your houses. Which are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindore, and Slytherin. For the next seven years, your house will be like your family. Follow the rules and do good and you will earn points, any rule breaking and you lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup." Neville took a breath and his looked turned serious. "We don't usually tell you this, but since we have had a lot of fights and house bullying last year, The Headmistress McGonagall, thought it a good idea to warn you now, and she'll make similar announcements at the fest." he took another breath and went on.

"The last couple of years bullying, and fighting has got out of hand. We do not condone such things here at Hogwarts, we realize that not all of you will get along, and some fights might break out, but bullying, and ganging up on other students we will not stand for. Us Professors are fed up with it. Now I doubt any of you first years will be bullying someone, but I most insisted if you get bullied or see some one bullied, report it to the nearest Professor or your Head of House, those of you who might end up in Gryffindore, that would be me." Neville ended his speech looking grim. "Now, I will be back in a moment to take you into the Great Hall, please wait here." He then turned and left.

"What was all that about?" Sage asked.

"I remember Al telling my dad, that a lot of kids are getting bullied," Lily said, "it's mostly by the Slytherins, who have gotten nasty the last couple years, but there is this one girl from Hufflepuff, it is rumored that she isn't coming back, because of kids bullying her."

"That's awful." Sage said, she knew what it felt like to be bullied and she hated it.

"My dad told Neville. I mean Professor Longbottom, to keep an eye on the Slytherins," Lily said. "He thinks something is going to happen, that their parents or someone is going to try something. There have been a lot of attacks lately, daddy has been trying to hide it, but I know he's worried about something." Before anyone could say anything else Neville came back and led them to the Great Hall.

He left them standing between the tables, then walked up to a stool up by the head table where an old wizard hat sat. One Sage knew would cause her grandma to throw a fit if she brought it home with her. Then to her shock, it opened up and started to sing, about Hogwarts, the founders, and the Houses, before going silent once more.

"When I call your name, come up and put the shorting hat on your head and it will short you into your house." Neville said.

"Abercrombie, Conner," Neville called. A tiny boy even shorter the Lily, with black hair, and hazel eyes, walked up to the stool and Neville sat the hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff !" The hat called and the table underneath the yellow and black banner cheered as the boy ran off to join them.

"Ackerley, Kenneth!" Neville called, and another small boy went up and placed the hat on his head.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Anderson, Miranda!" a girl taller than Sage with brown hair, stepped up to the stool; the hat took about two minutes before calling out.

"Ravenclaw!" She went and sat down not far from Lily's older bother, Sage noticed he was sitting and talking with a boy who had white blonde hair.

Baddock, Raymond." A tall boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, shoved passed Sage and up to the stool, it only took a moment for the hat to call out.

"Slytherin!" The table under the green and silver cheered. Sage watched him set next to an older boy, who looked so much like him, it could only be his brother.

"Boot, Bradley," Neville called. He almost stumbled going up to the stool.

Ravenclaw." The hat shouted. Bradley Boot walked off the stool taken the hat with him, and I had to run back and handed it to Neville, who smiled at him, looking amused.

"Cauldwell, Daniel!"

"Hufflepuff!" Cauldwell smiled and joined the Hufflepuffs.

"Corner, Lucas." Neville now called, and next to Sage, Luke flinched at being called Lucas, then turned to Lily. "I'll save you a seat at the Gryffindore table, babe." He then ran up to the stool, leaving Lily standing there mumbling things Sage couldn't understand. He gave them both a wave to them both as Neville put the hat on his head.

"Gryffindore!" The hat shouted. The table under the gold and red banners, cheered louder than any of them, and Sage heard James cry out. "It's about time."

"Creevey, Colleen." A small blonde girl, with big blue eyes went up to the stool.

"Gryffindore!" The hat called and he went to the Gryffindore table.

"Davis, Ginger!"

"Slythrein!"

"Danielson, Melissa!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Dursley, Sage!" Neville called out, and a couple weird things happened. The headmistress' eyebrows shot up, and Hagrid who had been taken a drink out of a goblet, spit it out and stared wide-eyes at Sage as she sat on the stool.

_"umm," A voice said, making her jump. "You are a smart one, I could see you in Ravenclaw, but I also see loyalty in you, so it could be Hufflepuff for you, No cunningness, so that would be a no to Slytherin, so where to put you? Umm, I can sense a lot of bravery deep down, and I believe I know just the right house to bring it out."_ Then the Hat opened it's mouth and shouted for the Great Hall to hear.

"Gryffindore!"

Sage heard Lily cheering louder than the Gryffindore table as she took a seat next to Luke.

"Save a space for my girl." Luke told her. Sage rolled her eyes.

"I don't think Lily would like to be known as your girl." She told him. Luke just shrugged and a few more names were called out: Hufflepuff got a Finch-Fletchely, Joni, and Ravenclaw got a Goldstein Jacob, and Gryffindore got a McLaggen, Lindsey. The moment she sat across from Sage she said.

"My dad is Cormac McLaggen, the famous Quidditch player. Who's your dad? Anyone important?" She had a I'm-better-than-you-because-my-dad-is-famous- attitude.

"I'm Muggle-born." Sage answered. "But my dad is a famous boxer in the muggle world. He even has his own t-shirts, and posters." Lindsey snorted, then turned to Luke.

"My dad works at the Ministry." Luke said. "Accentual Magical reversal squid, his name's Micheal Corner, but it doesn't matter who your parent is."

"You're just saying that because your dad isn't famous." Lindsey said. Luke rolled his eyes, as another kid had been shorted into Ravenclaw, they were almost to the Ps, and any minute now Lily would be shorted.

"Yeah, well wait into you see who my girl's dad is, then you'll shut up." Luke told her.

"What girl?" Lindsey asked.

"Lily's the foxy little red-head standing next to the bushy haired kid." Luke said, pointing Lily out. Sage saw James look up from talking to his friend Nott, and raised his eyebrows at Luke.

"Who's her dad?" Lindsey asked. Luke gave her a smug look.

"You'll know once Professor Longbottom calls her name." He said. And there were a couple more kids shorted.

"Nott, Tamara!" Neville called. A little girl with the same blonde hair as James' friend Joey, walked up and sat on the stool.

"Slytherin!" The hat called, Joey groaned, and Sage saw James giving him a pat on the back, as Tamara Nott, took a seat next to an older Sytherin, about Albus' age, that has the same blonde hair. A couple more kids than.

"Potter, Lily." Neville called out, and Lindsey gasped, and looked at Luke wide-eyed. But Sage's mind was on Lily, as she watched her new friend set down on the stool, it had just dawned on her that they have said Lily's last name was Potter, and her dad was Harry Potter, could it be the same Harry that use to live in her room? No, how would her dad know a wizard that if Sage had to guess came from an all wizard family, but then how did her dad know about magic and her letter, and then there was the bed time story her dad use to tell her, it was very similar to the story Lily told her about her dad. Sage was pretty sure Lily's dad was the same Harry from that story, and the same Harry that once lived in her room.

"Gryffindore!" The hat called out. Sage cheered and clapped, Luke yelled out.

"That's my girl!" Lily who had been on her way to set next to Sage, walked over and pounced Luke on the arm. He yelped and grabbed hold of his arm, and Lily went and sat down on the other side of Sage. James was watching them with amusement in his eyes and looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

They sat in silence as they waited for Neville to get to the Ws, and then.

"Weasley, Hugo!" Sage clapped along with Lily and Luke, as Hugo took his turn on the stool, and in no time the hat was calling out.

"Gryffindore!" Sage, Lily, and Luke all cheered, as Hugo took his seat next to Luke, he patted Hugo on the back.

"Nice job, my friend." He said. "We're all in the same house now."

"Weasley, Roxanne!" Neville called, and Sage saw Fred's little sister walk up to the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat called, and Roxanne walked toward the Hufflepuff table, looking a little sad, she glanced over at the Gryffindores and Fred gave her a thumbs up, and she smiled before going to set with the rest of the Hufflepuff.

Only a couple more kids was left to short then after Zabini ,Tiffany went to Slytherin, the Headmistress stood.

"I like to Welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said. "I am the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and I have a few start of notices to announce, but I will wait into we all have enjoyed our meal." She sat back down, and food suddenly appeared on the table.

"What the?" Sage said, looking wide-eyed. They all dug in and ate, as the kids around them chatted about their families.

"So, Sage." Luke said. "You said something about being Muggle-Born." Sage nodded.

"Yeah, I live with my dad, grandparents, and older sister." Sage said. "But my dad is always away, because he's a boxer, he's the only one that likes me." Luke nodded.

"You're grandparents don't like you?" Lily asked, Sage shook her head.

"They never did, and it's gotten even worse since they found out I'm a witch." Sage said.

"Oh," Luke answered. "I know how you feel, my dad has become a big prat ever since he left my mum, it's only me and her now, my dad has a new girlfriend. Her name is Lavender, and since she doesn't like me, my dad won't come see me."

"What's your mum name?" Sage asked.

"It's Susan." Luke answered. He then turned to Hugo. "What about you, what's your family like?"

"It's huge." Hugo said, making Lily giggle. "We already told you about Lily being my cousin. That would make James my cousin too, and I have an older sister in Ravenclaw, her name is Rose then My mum and dad."

"You've probably heard of them." Lily said. "Hermione and Ron Weasley." Luke nodded.

"I have both their frog card, helped your dad beat Voldemort." Luke said. Lily nodded.

"And we have too many cousins to count." Hugo went on. He looked around the Gryffindore table. "The boy Fred sitting next to James is my Uncle George's son, the silvery blonde hair girl at the end down there, is our cousin Dominick, it's her last year, and then there's her brother Louis, who's in Ravenclaw with Rose and Al."

"Al?" Luke asked. Hugo nodded and pointed over to him.

"Lily's other brother." He said.

"Blimey, how many kids does your parents have, Lily?" Luke asked.

"The perfect Lucy is our cousin too." Lily changed the subject and pointed to an auburn hair girl sitting not far from James, and was shooting him dirty looks. The head girl is her sister Molly, and then Roxanne, and there's Victoire ,who lift Hogwarts already, and that's it, unless you count Teddy our dad's godson, him and mum helped his grandmother raise him, and when she dead when he was fifteen, he lived with us into he turned seventeen, him and Victoire got married this past summer."

"That's a big family." Sage said, in awe. "The only other person in our family, is my grandpa's sister, my great-aunt Marge, and she is just awful, she breeds bulldogs for a living, and one time when she was visiting, her favorite bulldog, Ripper the third, chased, me up a tree, and she wouldn't call him off. I was stuck in the tree into Daddy got home and chased it off and helped me down."

They counted to chat as they ate, and when the last plate was cleared. McGonagall stood, and made her speech. Basically saying pretty much the same thing Neville had said, and she mentioned a note of banned things hanging in Filch the caretaker's office, and when she said the forbidden forest was out-of-bounds, Sage could have sworn McGonagall looked right at James and Fred, and then with one last warning of; if anyone sees anything they think is usual to report it to their Head of House, they were dismissed and followed Lucy Weasley up to the Gryffindore Tower, then to the first year girl dorm, where Sage got into one of her dad's old t-shirt, it was huge on her, and had his face on it with the words: Dudley Dursley; World heavyweight champion. She crawled into bed, there had been only two other girls shorted into Gryffindore. That Lindsey girl, and Colleen Creevey. Sage said goodnight to Lily, and made sure Jumpy was in his cage before going to sleep, she couldn't wait into classes begin tomorrow.

As Lily and Sage was sleeping peacefully in their dorm, miles and miles away trouble was brewing; up on a hill sat a manor, the once well-kept lawns were over grown, and yellow, the tall gates that once stood on the walkway leading up to the house, were now bent and rusty, after 21 years of abandonment, Malfoy Manor was no longer the once graces mansion it was, when Lucius had been sent to Azkaban for thirty years. His wife and son Draco had moved out, not wanting to live with the horrors the mansion reminded them of. After they only got probation since neither had done a crime as a Death Eater. They moved to a new place and went on with their lives, Draco's only son was even Albus Potter's best friend. And hadn't even cared when the boy wasn't put in Slytherin. Neither Malfoy had ever visited Lucius, blaming him for what they went through, and the Manor had remained empty the past twenty-one years.

But the manor was no longer vacant, someone was there now, someone who needed a place to stay and was up to no good. That someone sat in a chair in front of a fireplace in a dinning room. Footsteps could be heard walking down the hall, the door opened and a guy walked in, and over to the chair, he bowed to it before saying.

"The plan worked, my love." The man was tall and slender, his once black hair was now mostly grey, and his brown eyes was almost black. "He is now at Hogwarts, and once he can get his hands on her, he will snatch the girl, and you could use her to get your powers back."

"Good," A female voice said. "I'm sick of not having a body, sick of looking like some ugly hairless creature, and most off all ,I'm sick of not being able to avenge the Dark Lord."

"I know, my love." the man said. "And I apologize for taken this long to find you, but I had to break out of Azkaban once again, you would think with no more Dementors and only wizards as guide it would have been easier, but no."

"What have I said about your excuses." The female voice demanded. "I don't want to hear it, Rodolphus."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Rodolphus said.

"You better be." The female voice said. "Now go get my potion, I must drink some and cheek on my ruby, make sure it is safe, and then go cheek on the others, you know what will happen if they were to me destroyed."

"Yes, my love." Rodolphus bowed, and turned and left the room. The hairless thing in the chair with the women's voice, turned its head up to look at the photo on the mantel. A photo of a small dark red hair little girl, with almond shape brown eyes, hidden behind black frame glasses. Oh yes she'll get her revenge, Harry Potter took the person who she cared most about, so after using his only daughter to regain a body and get her power back, she will get revenge by killing daddy's little girl.

That was not the only thing going on that night, as thunder boomed over London, and rain poured down, there was a long black hair shaggy and very thin dog, that just stepped out of an old battered telephone box, and not caring that a big storm raged on, he stepped out and walked on. Looking around, he wanted to find anything that could tell him, how long it took him to get out of the vill, and then to find his why out of the Ministry, had it taken hours, maybe, days, months, maybe even a few years, everything looked so different. The battered od phone both looked even more battered, and even had a broke window or two. Thunder roared, and lighten lit up the sky. But the dog just walked on. He had someone to find, and nothing was going to stop him from finding him. Then the dog rounded a corner and saw one of those weird metal boxes, muggles kept their newspapers in, the dog ran to it, and looked at the newspaper. At the top of the paper was the head line: Dudley Dursely four time world champion. Ignoring it, though he knew someone by that name, the dog looked up to the date on the top corner of the newspaper: Monday, September 1, 2019. His dark grey eyes got big, oh yeah he had been in the vill for a long time. The dog got back down on all fours, and took off running down the street. He had someone to find, and even though he would have left school years ago, the dog was still planning to go there. It was the only place that may give some clue to where he could find him. Hopefully he had survive the war.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6: The first day of classes and they get in trouble

Sage woke up early the next morning, it was a little cold in the dorm, and the sun was barely up outside. She glanced over to Lily's bed to see she was still asleep, and not being able to get back to sleep, Sage got up and took a shower, then dressed for the day. Never before in her life had she wore a set of robs, so they were going to take a little getting use to. They were black, lined with gold and scarlet trim, and had a Gryffindore patch on the heart of them.

Sage feed Jumpy, and had back to her bed to put her shoes on to find Lily's cat Salem laying on it. She didn't give him much thought as she sat down next to him, she bent down to slip her shoes on, then cried out when for no reason, the cat reached over and scratch her arm.

"Hey," Sage cried, jumping up. It had scratch her so hard it had went through her rob sleeve and put a scratch on her arm, that was now bleeding. "Stupid cat."

"What's going on?" Lily asked. Sage's yell had woke her up, she sat up and reached for her glasses.

"Your stupid cat scratch me." Sage told her, holding out her arm.

"What? Why would he do that?" Lily got up and went over to Sage to looked. "Oh, Sage, I'm so sorry, he's never done that before."

"There's something about me your cat doesn't like." Sage said. "I don't know what. I've never done anything to him." Lily frowned and glanced over at the cat.

"Don't be silly, Sage." Lily said. "It's just a dumb animal." The cat hissed out real loud, when Lily said that. The jumped off the bed and ran off. "Maybe he's just in a cranky mood."

"How long have you had that cat?" Sage asked.

"Just for about a mouth." Lily said, as she went to the foot of her bed and got in her trunk. "I got him the day we met in Diagon Alley, daddy was going to get me an owl, but the women who owned the pet store, said he has been in there for months, nobody wanted him." She stood, now holding a set of robs, and headed for the bathroom.

"I can see way." Sage said, as she slipped her robs off and pulled on a new pair. She would have to sew the arm on the other one..

After Lily and Sage were reading they went down stairs, they had to wait ten minutes before Hugo and Luke came walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, boys." Lily said cheerfully, Hugo greeted her back, but Luke just mumbled, apparently he was not a morning person, and when they sat down to eat, he didn't say anything to any of them. As Neville passed out their schedules.

By the time they headed to their first class, Luke was in a better mood. And had started he's usual chatting as they entered the transfiguration class room. They choose a sit in the back of the class, Lily and Sage sat in the middle at the table and Hugo and Luke sat on either side of them. They pulled out their books and sat them infront of them.

As the last student sat down, the teacher walked in. He was a tall black man, with slanted eyes, and wearing all black robs. He slammed the door closed as he entered and called out.

"No, talking." He said, as he walked up to the teacher's desk. He turned and leaned on it. He looked around the room. Before talking again. "Hello, class my name is Professor Zabini, and I will be your transfiguration professor; I am also the Head of Slytherin. Now, transfiguration is a hard, difficult type of magic, and it can sometimes be dangerous, so I will not put up with any goofing off or misbehaving, do I make myself clear?" They were a few mumbles. and Professor Zabini's eyebrows rose up and then the whole class said.

"Yes, Professor Zabini." He nodded, before straightening up and going around behind the desk.

"Now, since this is your first day, today we will just go over the rules of transfiguration, we won't get started on anything into next time."

Transfiguration ended up being a long boring class, Professor Zabini just went on and on with rules, and how to hold your wand and how you had to do it just right. Sage had never been so glad for the end of a class in her life. Luke had taken that time to sleep.

After transfiguration was an even more boring class, History of Magic, Sage usually liked History class, and loved her History of Magic book, but the Professor, was a ghost, Professor Binns, and he didn't even seem to noticed they were even there; as he lectured about the history of wands. Something Sage found very boring.

If Sage thought having a ghost for a teacher was weird, she didn't know what to think about the portions professor. He was a portrait of a black hair, black eye man, by the name of Severus Sanpe, and he was even meaner then Professor Zabini, the large sliver frame his portrait was in; sat on top of a large chair behind the teacher's desk. When he called out their names, Sage could have swore, he stumbled a bit when he called out Lily's name, behind the portrait a piece of chalk had been bewitched to write, what he told it too, and when they were making their potions, the picture floated around the room watching them. Professor Snape seemed to have decided to not like Sage and her friends, he curled his painted lip up at Sage; when he had read off her last name, and took points from Luke for sitting his cauldron up the wrong way, and had snapped at Hugo for melting his. But he ignore Lily all together, he wouldn't even look at her.

After potions they had lunch, which Sage was glad for she was starving. After lunch was a free time, they spent it in Gryffindore tower. Lily and Sage watch as Hugo and Luke played chess. Luke won, and then tried to get Lily to give him a kiss as a prize. Which only got him a punch in the arm.

The last class of the day was Herbology, which was outside in greenhouse one. Professor Longbottom was a friendly and cheerful teacher; he enter the green house with a hug grin on his face. Made roll call then pulled out a plant that was in a glass pot full of water; to Sage it looked like a bunch of greyish-green rat tails. Neville called it Gillyweed, and went on to explain what it was used for. He then passed out a bunch of small pots full of water and even smaller pants of gillyweed and promised that who ever kept their plants alive and strong by the end of the year, will get to go down at the black lake, and use their gilyweed. Sage decided she liked herbology very much, and knew Professor Longbottom would be her favorite professor.

After Herbology, Sage had stayed behind to talk to Professor Longbottom, she never thanked him for Jumpy, and taking her to Diagon Alley, when she was done, she was surprised to see Lily had waited for her, but Hugo and Luke had went on up to dinner. They were the only ones outside, and where walking up to the castle when they hard a whine. Lily stopped and looked.

"What?" Sage demanded. Lily didn't answer as she started walking toward the forest. "Lily, where you going?"

"I hear something; sounds like a wounded dog." Lily said. "It might be a Fang."

"Who?" Sage demanded, following her.

"Fang, Hagrid's dog." Lily said. "He's had that thing for years." Lily was now at the edge of the forest, looking around.

"Maybe we should just tell someone." Sage said. "We shouldn't be here." There was the whine again.

"There's a hurt animal in there." Lily said, she glanced behind her, Sage turned around to look, and saw a cabin with its lights out. "Hagrid's at dinner." She turned back around and stepped into the forest.

"Lily," Sage called, following her. "Where are not supposed to be in here." Suddenly a large black dog, came limping toward them, holding up its left paw. Sage back up incase it might attack, but Lily stepped toward.

"Ohh, the poor thing is hurt." Lily said. She got on her knees in front of him and started petting it. The dog whined again and sat, still holding up the paw. Lily took hold of the hurt paw and looked it over.

"This isn't a good idea." Sage said. "We don't know that dog, he might bite you."

"Don't be silly, Sage." Lily said. "He's not going to hurt a fly. Are you boy? She patted the dog behind the ears, he closed he's eyes enjoying it. "Oh, the poor thing has a big splinter in its paw. Hold him down so I can pull it out."

"Are you crazy?" Sage demanded. "He might attack us."

"If he was going to, he would have by now." Lily said. She looked up at Sage and gave her big pleading eyes. "Please, Sage." Sage sighed,.

"Fine." Sage said, walking over. "But if I get bite it's your fault." She got down by the dog and held onto its thin sides. "He needs something to eat, the poor thing is starving."

"Okay, boy, don't move." Lily told it. "And this might hurt a little." As Sage held on to the dog, Lily pulled on the large piece of wood, that was sticking out of its paw, the dog whined and jerked back knocking both Sage and Lily down in the mud. They laughed as they sat up, Lily had succeeded in pulling the splinter out.

Sage got to her feet. "Look, I'm covered in mud." She was head to toe covered in mud. "This is the second set of robs that was ruined, by one of your dumb animals, Lily Potter." At the sound of Lily's name the dog gave; what Sage could have sworn was a shocked gasp, as it jumped up and nearly knocked Lily down sniffing her and whining.

"I think someone's hungry." Lily laughed, as the dog knocked her down. "Okay, boy, stay down, I'll get you something, we have to go up to the castle." Lily got up and the dog seemed to calm down after anciently knocking her to the ground. Almost as if he was scared, he might anciently hurt her. "You have to stay here. Okay, boy, I'll come down later, don't go no where."

The dog laid down and looked as if it was pouting. "I'm sorry." Lily told it. "But dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts, besides Fang, and he stays on the grounds. If you are seen; they might send you off." The dog whined, but stayed where it was. "Don't worry, I'll find somewhere to keep you, but right now, Sage I really need to get back up to the castle, we'll sneak you down something to eat later. My brother has a magic cloak, that once belonged to my dad, it'll stop us from being seen."

Sage and Lily left the forest covered in mud, and Sage figures, they must have been in the forest for a long time, because it was getting dark by the time they walked back into the castle.

"Do we have time to change before we go to dinner?" Sage asked, she even had mud in her hair.

Lily opened her mouth to answer when someone from behind demanded. "Where have you been?"

They spun around to see Professor Zabini standing there, arm crossed and glaring.

"Do you not think, us professors have better things to do, then to search the place for Harry Potter's daughter and her mud...muggle-born tag-a-long." Zabini demanded. Lily narrowed her eyes at him, knowing what he was about to say.

"Lily! Sage!" Someone else cried, then turned to see Professor Longbottom rushing to them. "Where have you been, girls? You scared me to death, I go to dinner to see you two haven't made it in yet, Where did you..." He trailed off when saw all the mud on them. "How did you get all muddy?"

"Umm..we fall in some mud." Sage said, dumbly. She had never been in trouble at school before.

"Never mind that now." Neville said. "Come on, the headmistress said to bring you to her office, the moment you were found." He laid a hand on each of their shoulders and lead them on. They walked in silence, with their heads hanging down as Neville lead them up to see the Headmistress, when they made it to a statue of a large gargoyle, Nevile gave it a password, and it jumped aside to revile a staircase, Neville lead them on it, and they went up the stairs. Then stopped in front of door with a griffin door knocker. Neville reached his hand up and knocked.

"Enter!" Called the crisped reply from with in. Neville opened the door and lead Lily and Sage inside.

Minerva McGonagall, had been sitting behind her desk going through papers, she looked up at them over her glasses, her eyebrows rose at the sight of them covered in mud.

"What on Earth?" She said, sitting down the papers and removing her glasses.

"Ms. Potter and Ms Dursley have been found, Headmistress." Neville said.

"I can see that, Longbottom!" McGonagall snapped. "But what on earth are they doing covered in mud?"

"I haven't got the story yet, Professor." Neville answered.

"Well, you two have a seat." McGonagall said. Sage and Lily walked over and sat down in the two chairs infront of McGonagall's desk. "First off, I would like to start by telling you how serious it is to just run off, I don't know where you two disappeared to, or what you have been up to, but we have rules in this school and we except students to follow them, do I make myself clear."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sage and Lily said.

"Good, now tell me where you two have been." McGonagall demanded, they looked at each other. "The truth, I want the truth."

Sage sighed. "Well, I had stayed behind in Herbology to talk to Professor Longbottom, and Lily had waited for me, and we were walking back from the greenhouse we heard a whine coming from the forest, we went to investigate and.."

"Hang on." Professor McGonagall said. "You two went into the forbidden forest, when I said, just last night you were not allowed."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sage said.

"Please, do tell me what was so important, you had to break about a quarter of the school rules just you second day here." McGonagall demanded,

"Nothing," Lily spoke up, before Sage could say anything. "We found nothing, what ever made that noise was gone. We got lost and I ended up tripping over a tree root, and knocked Sage down with me, we both fell in the mud."

"Is this true, Ms, Dursely?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sage answered. "It' true."

"Very, Well." McGonagall said. "I have to punish you two, I hope you know that." They both nodded.

"Go easy on them, Minerva." A voice said behind her. Sage looked up to see the portrait of an old wizard with long grey hair and bread, he was watching them looking amused.

"Albus," McGonagall said. "This girls have broken school rules, I have to give them a punishment." She took a breath. "Now, what to do? Yes, you both lose twenty points each, two-weeks of detention, with you Head of House, and I will send letters home to you parents, explaining what you have done."

Sage's heart snuck, never has her dad gotten a complete about her. He got them about Zinnia all the time, but never her. And at the announcement of their parent's would be getting letters Lily sat up real fast, her eyes big.

"Do you have to tell my parents?" Lily demanded. McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Potter, I do." McGonagall said. "You have to realize the seriousness of what you did, running off into the forbidden forest, you could have run into a lot of things in there."

Lily blow and sat back. "Could you address the letter to Harry potter then?" She asked, and Sage could have swore McGonagall almost smiled.

"I thought you were Harry's girl." the portrait of Albus said. "You do look a lot like your grandmother Lily, may I ask your name."

"I'm Lily, Professor Dumbledore." Lily said, beaming at the portait. "Lily Luna Potter."

"And a lovely name it is." Dumbledore beamed. "And may I ask of your friend?"

"I'm Sage, sir." Sage said. "Sage Harriett Dursely."

"Dursely, you say." Dumbledore beamed. "My..my..my..fate can be a funny thing sometimes."

"Come on, you two." Neville said. "We'll go up to my office and disuse what you'll do in you detention, which will start tomorrow night. You missed dinner so I'll have Winky the house elf bring you something there."

Sage and Lily left the headmistress office and to Neville's office, where a funny looking big ear creäture brought them sandwiches. They ate as Neville gave them another lecture. And told them thy would be helping Filch clean the castle the next two weeks. It was real late by the time they made it back up tioGryffindore tower, And as all of Lily's family hugged her, glad she was okay, Sage made her way up to take a shower and go to bed, She was so wore out she didn't even hear Lily come up to bed. Or when she snuck out later to go back to the forest and feed the dog.

_A.N. There was another chapter, I hope it was good, and that that story is going good, I'll try and have a longer chapter next time._


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 7 : Lily

Lily woke up early on Saturday morning, she looked over at Sage's bed and found her asleep. Looked down at the feet of her to the other two girl's bed, and saw they were asleep again. She then threw her covers off and got up. She quietly got dressed, then threw her dad's invisibility cloak on and left the room. Lily quietly went down to the school kitchens and got the house-elves to give her loads of food. And she carried up to the bathroom that was known as Moaning Mytle's bathroom, which is where Lily was hiding the dog she found. Lily opened the door and went on in.

The dog, Lily had named him Bandit, was laying down by one of the sinks. When he saw Lily come in, he jumped up and wagged his tail. He seem to really like Lily. She walked over to him and sat the food down in the bowl, she had put in there for him.

"How are you doing today, Bandit." Lily asked. She petted the dog as he ate. "You know I've known you a week and I haven't told you anything about myself. Well lets see. First I've always wanted a dog, daddy would have got me one, but mum didn't think I was old enough to take care of it. James." The-dog's-ears-raised-up-at-the-name. "That's my older brother, he thinks the best pet to have is an owl, Al, my other brother doesn't really care about animals, he's too busy with his nose stuck in books. So far I'm the only girl, but my mum is about to have another baby, I hope it's a girl. I would love to have a sister." Lily could just talked to the dog for hours, she never really had anybody to listen to her. Without interrupting her anyway.

"Oh, did I tell you my dad's Harry Potter." Lily said. "I don't know if you know who that is, but he defeated a very bad man, his name was Voldemort. They had a big battle right here at Hogwarts, my Uncle George had a twin brother name Fred, he was killed during the battle. So was my dad's godson Teddy's mum and dad were also killed, he was just a baby. He was raised by his grandma, then moved in with us when he was fifteen, he's married now, to my cousin Vicky, I have a huge family, my mum has five older brothers, six if you count Fred. And all but Charlie has kids. So I got lots of cousins; my Uncle Bill has three kids, and then Uncle George has two, Uncle Percy has two, Uncle Ron has two. You've meant one, my cousin Hugo, remember him and our friend Luke helped sneak you in here. Uncle Ron, and my Aunt Hermione, Hugo's mum, they were my daddy's best friend all through school. They even helped defeat Voldemort. They all have their own chocolate frog cards, and so my mum, but because she was a famous Quiddicth player."

Lily sat there for about two hours telling the dog all about her family and growing up, and how she was doing so far in school. But finally, she got up to go, promising to bring the dog something to eat later. She hid her cloak in her robs, then headed down to breakfast, she saw her friends were already there and she sat down between Luke and Sage.

"Hey, there, cutie, where you been?" Luke asked. Lily glared at him.

"Don't call me that." She snapped. "And I was in the bathroom." Luke nodded knowing she meant seeing the dog, that was their code for saying they have been to see the dog. So no one would know what they were talking about. They had decided to keep the dog a secret. And would sometimes take turns feeding it.

"You've been gone two hours." Sage said. She held out her arm to show Lily all these scratches on it. "And your cat attacked me, Collen Creevey had to help get the thing off." Lily frowned.

"I just don't understand why he's acting like that." Lily said. "He doesn't attack anyone else."

"Your cat hates me." Sage said.

"Come on, Sage, it's just a cat." Lily said. "How could it even know to hate you." Sage shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't like my sent or something." Sage shrugged.

"You smell or something?" Luke asked. Sage glared at him.

"Luke, don't be mean." Lily demanded. "I'm sorry, Sage, maybe I'll make him stay in the common room when I'm not there."

Lily, Sage, Hugo, and Luke took turns taken care of the dog, but mostly Lily throughout the weekend, and on Monday, they all got a surprise. That afternoon was flying listens. Lily was looking forward to this the most. She already knew how to fly of course, with Harry and Ginny Potter as your parents how could she not. Right after lunch found the four friends walking down to the patch for their first flying listen. Sage was looking a little green. This was the one class she did not look forward to. Sage was scared of heights.

"Alright class." Madam Hooch called. Lily's dad had told her she had been his flying teacher, once of the few teachers still here that was here in her dad's days. "Now I want you to stand next to your broom and say up.

Lily held out her arm and said. "Up." Her broom flew into her hand at once. As did Luke's, but Hugo took a few times saying up, and Sage's broom just laid still, but that might have something to do with her refusing to even say up. Madam Hooch understood Sage's fears and allowed her to sit it out, even though she would have to give her a bad grade for not trying, Sage didn't care. She was terrify of heights. Lily wondered way, she loved to be in the air. And she happen to be the best flyer there.

After flying Lily went and fed Bandit again, but this time she didn't stay long, she had a lot of homework to do. After dinner when Lily, and Sage were doing their homework and Hugo and Luke were playing wizard chess instead of doing theirs, James came walking in the room. He was with their cousin Fred and their friend Joey Nott.

"Lily," James called, and headed over to his sister. "We watched your flying lesson. Instead of listening to Snape go on and on about potions. And we want you to try out this Saturday for seeker, John Wood left last year, so we need a new Seeker, and we know besides dad you're the best seeker in the family, you've even beat Uncle Charlie."

"I thought first years couldn't have brooms." Sage said.

"They bend that rule if the first year makes one of the teams." Fred explained. "Come on, Lily, try out, we haven't won the cup in a couple of years, something we're sure to do with you on the team."

"Well." Lily said, writing down an answer on her transfiguration homework. "Good thing for you, I was already planning on trying out, daddy even secretly bought me a new broom, he plans to send me if I make it."

"YES!" James and Fred yelled high fiving each other. James then hugged Lily.

"You know your my favorite sister right?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only sister." Lily said. "Unless mum has a girl, which I hope she does. I can't handle another brother." James petted Lily on the head, before him and Fred walked off.

"You know if you make the team, you'll be the youngest since your dad made it." Luke said.

"Why don't you try out too?" Lily asked. "You're a big Quidditch fan."

Luke shook his head. "I want to be a chaser, and there won't be an opening for that spot in till next year." Lily shrugged and went back to her homework.

The next morning when Lily enter the Great Hall with her friends, her brother Albus came running up to her.

"Have you seen the paper this morning." He asked. Lily shook her head.

"Teddy and Victoire have been attacked." Lily's eyes widen.

"Are they okay?" She demanded.

"Yeah, Vicky had to spend sometime in St. Mungo's." Al said. "Just for a precaution, make sure she was alright."

"But, why would someone attack Teddy and Vicky?" Lily asked.

"Paper didn't say, but it was an ex-Death Eaters, so I would bet anything, they were trying to get information about dad." Al said. "Dad sent an Owl to James, saying for us not to worry and they are all fine. Teddy and Vicky are in hiding. Mum with them just to be safe, since she is in no shape to fight anyone off. Dad's letter said mum has gotten so big she can hardly move." Albus started snickering.

"Don't laugh, Al." Lily said. "Mum is having a baby, so of course she's big."

"She didn't get that big with any of us." Albus said. "I've seen pictures, and when mum was carrying you she barely looked like she was having a baby."

"Maybe the baby is big." Lily said, shrugging.

"Well, I got to get going." Albus saud. "I got class." He walked by and went down the hall. Lily walked on into the Great Hall to eat, before her first class.

The week seemed to go by too slow for Lily, she was so eager to try out for Seeker. Her dad had taught her for years, and like her brother and cousin had said, she was really good, and was pretty sure she could get on the team. So when Saturday finally arrived, Lily got up extra early to go feed Bandit, and then head down to the pitch. James was going to let her use his broom to try out and if she made it, she would owl her dad to send her new one.

"There you are, Lily." James called out, waving her over to him. Lily must not have gotten up as early as she thought, because the whole team was already on the field, a long with a few hoping to get on the team, but there was only two spots to feel this year. Seeker and Keeper.

"There's my favorite cousin." Fred grinned, pulling on Lily's ponytail. When she stood between James and Fred.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite." James cried. Lily sat with her big brother and cousin as they let everyone else try out first. Lily was the last one to try out. James handed her his new Firebolt , and she took to the air. Like she had been born a bird, she flew around the patch once, just showing off doing twist and turns, her mum would kill her dad if she knew he had taught her. Then Brant Wood, the Quiddtch team captain let out the snitch.

Everyone trying out for Seeker, was all in the air at the same time. Wood said who ever caught the snitch first would be the new seeker. They had already choose Deana Thomas a girl a year under James as the keeper.

When Wood let out the snitch, Lily saw it at once. It was flouting right above a boy's foot, he was trying out for seeker too, he's name was Max Coote. Lily took off real fast and headed right toward Coote, she then pointed the broom down into a dive and reached her arm out and grabbed the snitch, she then pulled back up and went into the air. Holding up the snitch, Wood blow his whistle.

"Potter's the new Seeker." Wood announced. "She caught the sntich."

Lily saw James jumping up and down, cheering, and yelling when she landed back down on the ground, he went running to her, he lifted her off her feet in a hug.

"Good, going, Kid." Nott said. Patting Lily's shoulder, and was smiling, his played Quidditch at the Potter's before, so he knew how good Lily was. Fred grabbed Lily by the armpits and lifted her up in the air. Lily kicked her feet.

"Put me down." Lily demanded. "It's not like I won the cup." Fred tossed Lily in the air, then did it again, before sitting her back down.

"Come on. Lily." James said. "Lets go eat, you're sitting with us."

Their happy mood soon faded once they got to the Great Hall. Albus came running to his brother and sister. He held out that mornings paper. The headline read-

**Arthur and Molly Weasley, mother and father-in-law of Harry Potter attacked by former Death Eaters.**

_A.N. Thought I would live it with a cliffhanger there, sorry if the story has been slow, it should start picking up soon, and next chapter I'm going to let James see the dog, which I'm sure you all know is Sirius._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8 : James finds out

"Grandma and grandpa." Lily cried, snatching the paper from Albus. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah," Albus said, as James snatched the paper from Lily, and Fred looked over his shoulder as they read it. "They were able to apparate pretty quickly. But this proves what I was saying when Teddy and Vicky were attack. They want information about dad."

Potter home was in a secrete location, only family and the closest friends knew were it was. Harry Potter liked to have a private life, and if people knew were he lived their home would be would be swapped with press, fans, and maybe people wanting to make something out of themselves by wanting to duel the chosen one, and Harry tried the best he could to give his children, the ones he cared about most in this word ( along with his wife) the normal childhood he never got to have. And he would have not been able to do that with press and fans harassing them all the time.

"Well, they're not going to get it." James said. "Not one of our family or dad's friends are going to tell where he is."

"But what if the catch him going back and forth to work." Lily said, worried. "Or out on the field?"

"Don't worry, Lily, nobody can take on dad and win." James said.

"You don't know that, James." Lily said. "Everyone has someone who can beat them. Nobody is unbeatable."

"Just calm down, Lily." Albus said. "Dad will be okay, he can take care of himself."

"I'm going to send daddy a letter." Lily said. "Make sure him and mum are okay."

"You do that." James said. "Make sure to tell him to send you your broom." Lily turned to her friends.

"Come on guys, let's go send my dad a letter." Lily walked off down the hall, her friends following her. When they made to the owlery, Lily realized she didn't have her bag with her, but Hugo did, and he handed her a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote her dad a quick note.

_Daddy, _

_Is everyone really okay, I saw the paper, hows grandma and grandpa, and Teddy and Vicky, Al thinks the people are trying to find information on you, is that true, are you and mum okay, you're staying safe right. I hope so. Oh and by the way I made the Qudditch team, James wants me to tell you to send me my broom. And let me know if you all are find and safe. I'll let you go now._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily._

Lily got done and folded up her letter and wrote Harry Potter across the front, then gave it to James' white and grey owl, Seeker, and he flew off.

"Do you know what your problem is, Lily?" Hugo asked, as they turned to live, now walking down the owlery steps. "You worry too much. Nobody is after Uncle Harry. Voldemort is gone why would they be."

"For revenge, Hugo." Lily said. "He helped put all them wizards in prison that just escaped." All the ex Death Eaters out there doing all the attacking happen are ones that had just escaped Azkaban. "And incase you forgot, your mum and dad help put them away too, so you should also be worried." Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Lily, no one is after my mum and dad." Hugo said. "And nobody is after yours."

"Come on, Hugo, mate." Luke said. "Just leave Lily alone. She just cares a lot, that's one of the best things about my little princess."

Lily wrinkled her nose at being called a princess. "Don't call me that." She marched off a head of all them heading for Bandit's bathroom, they hurried to keep up. Lily opened the door and went in. On seeing her, Bandit jumped up and ran right to her.

"Hey, boy, how you doing?" Lily asked. "I just came to cheek on you this time. I'll bring you something to eat later." The dog jumped up and licked Lily's face, making her giggle. He then laid back down and let Lily and her friends and cousin crowd around him to pet and play with him. The dog seemed to lave the attention.

"I swear." Hugo said. "This dog is way too smart, to be just a dog." The dog licked his face, Hugo pushed it away. "That's gross."

"Of course he's a dog, Hugo." Lily said. "What else could he be?" She rolled her eyes.

"If anything is not what it appears to be it would be Lily's cat Salem." Sage said. "That thing is a demon, look he attacked me again this morning." Sage raised up her seleve. "I've never down a thing to that stupid cat. I have no ideas why it won't leave me alone." The dog raised up and looked at the scratches going up and down Sage's arm, he then began to whin.

"Shh, Bandit, someone will here you." Lily said.

"Someone has already heard him." Someone said, the four spun around, but only saw James standing there. He had his arms cross and eyebrows raised. The dog stopped whining and looked at James. Lily could swear its eyes got big.

"So, this is why you little rugrats keep coming in here." James said. He walked over to them, the dog still staring as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Were in the word did you guys get a dog?"

Lily explained about the day Sage and her had disappeared, and how they found the dog in the forest and brought him here and hide.

"You guys do realized dog's aren't allowed, right?" James asked. "And you should never trust strange animals that appear out of no one, mostly in the wizard world. What he had been an animgus? "

"A what?" Sage asked. Lily too looked confused. James' eyebrows shot up.

"An animgus." James said. "A wizard the can turn into an animal."

"Oh, now I know what you're talking about." Lily said. "Grandpa Potter was one." She looked at Sage. "Daddy said he could turn into a stag, that was his form." She turned back to James ignoring Sage's wide eyes and shocked face.. "But James, you don't have to worry, Bandit is not an animgus."

"You didn't know that though." James said. "Just be more careful next time you take in a stray animal." James walked over to the dog and knelt in front of it. "What kinda of name is Bandit, and this is one ugly dog."

"He is not." Lily said. "So don't say that, you might hurt his feelings." Lily scratch the dog behind the ears. James titled his head eyeballing the dog, like he didn't trust him. "Bandit, this is my older brother James." She petted the dog. The dog whimpered at the name, making James' eyebrows shoot up. And his hazel-brown eye looked the dog over. "He's a prat, so just ignore him." Lily went on, no one seemed to noticed the dog and James was having a stare down.

"He's a very smart dog." Sage told him. "He knows not to bark, he never leaves this room. He never bites or anything. A lot better than Lily's cat."

"Leave Salem alone." Lily said. "Why must everybody pick on my pets." James finally took his Hazel-brown eyes away from the dog's dark grey ones, and looked to his sister.

"Come on, Lily." James said, standing up. "You've been in here long enough, someone might come along and catch you." Lily sighed.

"Fine." She said, standing. "I'll see you later Bandit." James waved Lily and her friends to the door. He gave the dog one last look, before following them out.

After the day was done and James was sure his little sister had went to sleep, he went into her dorm room. Yes James Potter had his own secret way of getting into the girls' dorm without the step turning into a slid. And he got his dad's cloak out of Lily's trunk and pulled out the map he had stolen a long time ago from his dad's desk and headed down to the bathroom Lily was keeping the dog in. James looked both ways up and down the hall, making sure nobody was around, he then opened the door and went in. He took off the cloak and tossed it to the floor, and pointed his wand at the dog. Bandit just laid there, looking up at James amused as if he had excepted him to come there.

"Aright you." James said, standing at a safe distanced. "We both know your not a dog, I happen to know an animgus when I see one. I want to know who you are and why you have taken up with my sister. I swear if you have it in your head to hurt her.."

James' words died in his throat as the dog suddenly turned into a man right before his eyes, a man with dirty ripped up robs, long tangley hair, down past his elbow, and dark grey eyes looked at him with both amusement and a little fear at being at the end of his wand. James knew this man. He'd seen pictures of him, and old wanted posters, heck he had one hanging on his bedroom wall. He knew all there was to know about his too namesakes, heck he knew things about them that his dad didn't know. But this couldn't be him. He died when his dad was his age.

James' wand trimbled in his hand as he backed up, his back hitting the wall. The man held up his hands and took a step forward. That brought James back to his sense and he raised his wand straight.

"Stay back!" He demanded. "I don't know who you are, but there is no way you are him."

"So," the man said, his voice creaked, and sounded scratchy, like he hadn't talked in twenty-three years. "Your dad has told you about me."

"He's told me about Sirius Black." James said. "I'm named after him." The man's eyebrows rose.

"Named after me?" He asked.

"No, not you." James spat. "Sirius Black. My full name is James Sirius Potter." The man's face split in a wide grin, which seem to hurt the muscles in his face. "Why do you want to hurt my sister?" The man's grin dropped.

"James, listen." He said. "You have to believe me, I would never hurt Lily, or her friends. They save me and brought me here, and have fed me, and on top of that Lily is my godson's daughter. Why would I hurt her. She reminds me so much of Lily, I mean your grandmother Lily, she even has her hair. Her eyes are even shaped the same. The just need to be green."

"Like me dad's" James said. his wand dropping a little. "Albus is the only one that inherited his eyes." The man laughed.

"Al is short for Albus." He said. "What made Harry to name his kid Albus."

"You know, Al?" James asked. The man shook his head.

"Lily talks about him." He said. "And you, she really looks up to you. I also see a lot of James in her and Harry, she's a mix of both her grandparents and dad, with a bit of Ginny."

James's wand suddenly straighten back out. "You almost had be fooled there. Talking about my grandparents as if you knew them. But you told on yourself, Lily's told you all about our family, what are you? One of those low life Death Eaters that just escaped Azkaban. I'm warning you, you hurt any of my family and I...

The man suddenly let out a bark of laughter. "If I had a knut for every time I was accused of being a Death Eater." He laughed, then gave James a mischievous smile. "You know I hard your grandfather say almost those same words to someone once. You're so much like him it's almost as if you are him." He took a deep breath, to stop his laughter. "James, Lily never talked about your grandparents. She mostly talks about your dad, and you. With a bit of Al and your mum."

"Who are you, really?" James demanded. The man stepped a little closer and gave a bow, but kept his eyes on the wand pointed at him by the fifteen year old son of The-boy-who-lived. He then gave that smile that once told teachers her was up to something.

"Sirius Orion Black." The man announced. "Padfoot if you like." At the name Padfoot James almost dropped his wand, but he straighten up and held it out the best he could with a shaky hand.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" James demanded. Sirius took a real deep breath then explained everything to James from falling into the vile, to coming out a weeks ago, how he had just came to Hogwarts to find out word about his godson James' dad Harry, and how he had just been lucky that Lily and Sage were the ones to find him. And how he's been living in the haunted bathroom, being taken care of by Lily and her friends. How he was just trying to find away to get word to Harry about him being alive and waiting for the right moment and right person to revile himself to, he thought about Lily, but hadn't wanted to scare the little girl. He thought maybe he would wait to Christmas break and go to Kings Cross and as Harry was picking up his kids for the Holiday, he would just follow them home, and revile himself to Harry then.

James finally lowered his wand all the way and ran his hand through his hair, making it even more messy than it was, like he had just jumped off a broomstick, he then gave Sirius a cocky grin he knew well. One he's seen James' grandfather give him plenty of times.

"Man, is dad going to have a heart attack." James said, grinning wider.

_A.N. There's another chapter, hope you like it, and Harry might show up at Hogwarts the next chapter to talk to Lily, but neither him or Sirius will see each other, but it won't be too much longer before Harry finds out his godfather is alive. And he'll probably act pretty much the same way James did. And the story will pick up soon, I might even do some chapters from Harry's POV, show how bad it's getting in the wizard world._


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9

"So umm... everyone thinks I'm dead?" Sirius asked, a little bit of disappointment mixed with amusement showing in his voice.

"How are you alive?" James asked. "After all this time?" Sirius shook his head and sank down to the floor. And leaned up against a large circular sink. James walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm...not sure." Sirius said. "I can't remember a lot about being behind that veil. I...I remmeber dark nothing but darkness, and a lot of wandering around. And a bit of flouting. I fall through the veil and flouted a bit, then landed on what felt like stone ground. Stuff was flouting all around me and I just wandered around as a dog for the past. Damn it's been what twenty-three years."

James frowned. "Let see, dad said you died when he was my age, which is fifteen, and it's 2019, you dead in, 1996, heck I don't know you're asking the wrong kid here. I can't do math to save my life." Sirius chuckled. "Now if we had Albus in here then he could add anything up off the top of his head. There is a reason that kid is in Ravenclaw."

"Harry has a kid in Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked. James nodded.

"I'm Gryffindor of course." James bragged. "So is Lily, that girl is the bravest kid I have ever seen. Mum says she takes after dad too much. I guess she proved that when she made the Quidditch team earlier. Seeker, the youngest on a house team since dad."

"That girl." Sirius shook his head with a smiled. "She's like having Lily, James and Harry all rolled up in one package. She's a sweet kid though."

"Yeah, she is." James said. "You probably noticed, but I tend to get a little over protective of my younger siblings, mostly her. Shes so carefree and would trust just about anybody."

"Lily said your mum is having another kid." Sirius said. James nodded.

"Lily told me she hopes it's a girl." James smirked. "She couldn't handle having another brother." Sirius let out his bark of laughter.

"Her friend Luke." Sirius said. "He acts toward her just like James did Lily, I mean the first James and Lily, the only difference is she's friends with him. At her age. the first Lily hated James."

"Yeah, dad told us all the stories he heard about them." James said. "Which wasn't much. Dad once told me he had gotten a detention from Snape to rewrite some old detention files, he mention Snape started with P, so he could run across all the things grandpa Potter did. I got a detention like that third year, form Zabini our transfiguration professor. I did A through E." James laughed. "I couldn't believe all the times I saw Lily Evans detention for hexing James Potter or Lily Evans detention for Jinxing Sirius Black. I believe there was even a Lily Evans detention for slapping James Potter." Sirius laughed.

"I remember that." Sirius nodded. "It was in the Great Hall on Christmas day. Sixth year I believe, someone never found out who, it wasn't any of us, but someone had hung a mistletoe right above the entrance. We all had stayed here that year, and we entered the Great Hall the same time Lily and her friends were leaving. James saw the mistletoe and decided he would follow through with tradition and grabbed Lily and kissed her. Something she didn't like at all, and smacked him across the face right in front of the Great Hall. Dumbledore even saw it. The sound echoed all crossed the Great hall. James had a red mark on his face four hours."

James shook his head. "Bet he didn't learn his listen." Sirius laughed.

"No he didn't." Sirius said. "Later on that same day he tried to get her under another mistletoe. She took to vanishing every one she came across." James laughed and him and Sirius sat in silence for a while.

"So, who's this Teddy kid Lily has mention a few times." Sirius asked. "Said something about him being Harry's godson. Said his parents dead in the war. How long did the war last after my death. If Harry had a friend that had a kid."

"Oh, it ended two years after your little trip behind the veil." James said. "Teddy Lupin is the son of one of your and grandpa's friends. Remus Lupin and a second cousin I think of your Nymphadora Tonks."

"What." Sirius asked. "But Lily said Teddy's parents dead in the war." James gave Sirius a sad look.

"Sorry, Padfoot, I know how good of friends you and Lupin was." James said. Sirius looked down.

"I can't believe Moony is gone." He said. "Wait him and Tonks had a kid together?" James nodded.

"And they made my dad godfather." James said.

"What's this Teddy kid like?" Sirius asked.

"He's cool." James said. "He's not a werewolf like his dad, but he did get his Mum ability to change his looks as will. He was in Gryffindor, he got good grades, but he's real clumsy, dad said he acts more like Tonks did he does Lupin, he keeps his hair blue." Sirius snorted at that.

"Your sister said he got married this past summer." Sirius said.

"To my cousin Victoire, Uncle Bill eldest kid." James said. "She's part veela and you can tell. With her silvery blonde hair and deep blue eyes, but she acts more like Uncle Bill. Then Aunt Fleur, and thank Merlin for that. Aunt Fleur can be pretty stuck up sometimes and always making some rude comment about Mum's red hair."

"She sounds like a ..." Sirius didn't finish and James gave him a smirk.

"Bitch." He asked. "Yeah she can be sometimes, but sometimes she can be pretty nice. Lily can't stand her."

Sirius shook his head. "Such langue coming from such a young kid."

"I'm not that young." James said. "Besides I've heard Uncle Ron say worse."

"I can believe that." Sirius laughed. He ran a hand through his hair. "So..umm..don't mean to make things depressing, but could you tell me who all died in the war." James chewed on his lip, a nervous habit that he inherited from his mum.

"Well..there was Remus Lupin, and his wife, Severus Snape, Dumbeldore died the year after you did, my Uncle Fred, Colin Creveey, Mad-Eye Moody, Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance." James named off all the good people who died in the war. When he was done Sirius had a sad look on his face.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is dead." Sirius said. "I thought he would never die. Who's the headmaster then?"

"McGonagall." James said.

James and Sirius chatted up into James started yawning and Sirius told him to go get some sleep, the next morning James talked Lily into letting him go down and give "Bandit" food, he then started taking turns with Lily and her friends with feeding Sirius/Bandit. James and Sirius decided not to tell anyone who he really was.

The days went by fast and before they knew it, it was time for the first Quidditch match of the year. And Lily was nervous.

"You'll be fine, Lil." James told her. "You've played Quiddtich ever seen you were four. There is nothing to worry about.

Lily nodded but said nothing she just gripped her brand-new broom in her hand tighter. Her dad had sent it to her the very day he had got her letter, along with a letter telling her everyone was fine and not to worry. Grandpa and Grandma Weasley were now in hiding with Teddy, Victorie, and Ginny. And he himself was staying in the same place, when not at work. He didn't mention what place that was, but Lily was pretty sure she knew. The Potter's had a pretty good size cabin in Godric Hollow, no one knew about, but the Weasley's and Potter's. It's were they spent most their Christmas. Her dad loved being in the Village at that time of the year. Lily did too. She was planning on writing her dad and asking if they could invite Sage to spend the holidays with them. She was planning on staying at Hogwarts for the break, even if her dad did make it home, because she wasn't up for seeing her grandparents so soon after they had just dumped her at the train station. Lily didn't blame her.

When they walked out on the pitch, Lily jumped on her broom and took off in the air. After the captains shook hands. The whistle blow and the game started. Lily flow around looking for the snitch, while she tried to concentrate on the game, so she could keep up with the scores.

James was zipping around the pitch like he was a bird of prey, he kept scoring goal after goal. Then did a flip avoiding the bludger sent his way. He got hold of the Quaffle one more time and made a goal. Gryffindor was pretty far ahead so Lily was looking everywhere she could for the snitch so they could win the game.

And there it was, not far too far from her, half-way across the field, and Lily took off trying to get her broom to go faster, it was a new type of broom called Dragon's Fire, it was designed just for playing Quiddtich, her dad had paid 5,000 galleons for it, he had tried to buy James one, but he had liked the Firebolt better, it was mostly professional Quidditch players that used them due to their high cost. But Harry Potter tended to spoil his kids a bit. He didn't let them by with misbehaving, but he did buy them whatever they asked for. Something that drove Ginny Potter up the wall, and they would argue about it for a bit. But it always ended with Ginny shaken her head and hitting Harry on the arm and telling him to stop spoiling her kids.

Lily made it there she reached her arm out and her little hand covered the snitch, she grinned and held her arm, showing Madam Hooch she had caught it. The whistle blow, and Gryffindor was announced the winners. They won 250-50, they really stumped the Slytherns.

Lily was still holding the little ball up when it happen, a bludger came flying her way, it hit her right in the ribs, Lily's wind was knocked out of her as her little body went falling from her broom.

"LILY!" James yelled. He tried to make his broom to go faster, but he wasn't going to get there in time, Lily was too far away, and she was too far up, once she hit the ground she could really get hurt. But Fred was close and he flew toward his cousin as fast as he could, and reached his arm out and grabbed her around the waist, and lifted her on to him broom. He then made it to the ground with her.

When James finally landed on the ground he ran to his cousin and took his sister out of his arms, the rest of the team gathered round worried for the littlest Potter. Joey Nott one of them, he stood next to James glaring over at his brother Tobias Nott, who had been the Slytherin that had hit Lily with the bludger, Joey and his brother didn't get along, Tobias was all for his parents ideas of what a Pure-blood wizard should be. And ever since he started Hogwarts same year Albus did, he had hex a Potter or Joey every chance he got. Soon James's other cousins was out of the stands and making their way to him, as he stood their with his little sister in his arms. She was unconscious and not moving.

"Do you think she's okay?" Fred asked. James didn't say anything, he had no idea how bad his sister was hurt, he just knew it was all his fault for talking her into playing Quiddtich in the first place.

"Move out of my way, let me through." A familiar voice demanded. "That's my daughter."

"You heard the man let him through." Another familiar voice said, and soon the crowd parted to revile James' dad Harry Potter and his Uncle Ron Weasley, Hugo, Albus, Luke, Sage and Rose was with them.

James wanted to ask his dad what he was doing there, but all that came out was. "She's not moving." Harry stopped right in front of him and looked his little girl over. He then pushed her hair out of his face. Before holding his arms out for her.

"Careful she may have broken ribs." Harry said, as James gently laid his sister in their father's arms. He then turned and headed up to the castle with her.

The Weasleys and Potters, along with Sage and Luke stood outside the hospital wing, while Ron and Harry was inside with Madam Pomfrey, James walked back and forth, all waiting on knows about Lily. Untill his mother had the new baby Lily was the youngest in the family, being a couple of mouths younger than Hugo. She tended to get spoiled the most, even by her two brothers.

Mean while in the hospital wing, Lily Potter slowly opened her brown eyes and looked around, she groaned a little in pain and instantly, Harry Potter was at her side.

"Daddy...what are you...what happen?" Lily asked. Harry pushed her hair back out of her face.

"Your Uncle Ron and I had to see Neville about something." Harry said. "And I stayed to watch your match. Do you remember what happen."

"I won." Lily said, Harry couldn't help but laugh a little. "But then something hit me, and that's the last thing I can remember. Where's James?"

"He's standing right outside." Harry said. "And Tobias Nott had hit you with a bludger, broke two of your ribs, and knocked you out. Pomfrey fixed you up, but she wants you to stay here over night." Lily nodded.

"James knows I caught the snitch right?" Lily asked. Harry grinned.

"Yes, your brother knows." Harry told her. "Why don't I go get him. I have something I want to tell you guys." He turned and walked out the door. Lily turned to the red-haired man standing on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, Uncle Ron." She greeted him. "How you and Aunt Hermione been?" Ron smiled at his favorite niece.

"We are fine, Lily." He said, just as the door opened and the other Potters and Weasley cousins came marching in.

"Lily!" James cried, running to her. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't talked you into playing Quidditch then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"You sound like Harry." Ron told him. Harry smacked Ron on the back of the head. And he yelped.

"James, it's not your fault." Albus told him. "It's that git Tobias Nott. If I ever get my hands on him.."

"You'll do nothing." Harry cut across him. "McGonagall is handling it. " Luke pushed his way through the crowd and up to Lily's side.

"How's my Lily doing?" Luke asked, Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't let that nasty Slytherin get by with hurting my girl..." He looked up at Harry who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. "My friend." He changed his words as his face got red.

"Luke, if I didn't feel so weak right now, I would hit you." Lily said. "I'm not your girl." Harry begin to laugh for some reason. Lily turned to James.

"Did you see me catch the snitch?" She asked, James grinned.

"Sure did." James said. "We won."

"Daddy," Lily turned to her father, he stopped laughing and looked down at her.

"What is it, sweetie?" He asked.

"You said you had something you wanted to tell us?" Lily asked. Harry's face suddenly split in a huge grin.

"Yes, I do." He said. "Remember how I wrote James and told him your Mum had gotten so big she could barely move." Lily nodded. "Well, there is a good reason she's so big, when she didn't get half as big when she was carrying you all." Harry's grin grow. "Your Mum is having twins."

"What?" James asked, his mouth dropping, Albus just started at his father with wide-eyes.

"She's having two babies." Lily asked. Harry nodded, his grin not leaving his face. "I hope they're both girls. That way I'll have two sisters along with two brothers."

"No way." Albus said. "At least one of them has to be a boy, or the girls will out number us."

"Then the boys will out number us." Lily protested.

"Alright lets not fight." Harry said. "Al, if your mum had two girls, maybe in a year or two we can try for another boy."

Ron started laughing. "I don't think so Harry, what was it Ginny told you when she found out she was carrying two babies." Harry winced.

"Never mind, Al." Harry said. "Your Mum says these will be the last kids she is going to have."

"Tell them the rest." Ron said. "Ginny also said, she was going to make sure of that if she had to give you your own room." Harry's face turned red as the older kids who understood laughed at their Uncle or Father.

"The girls wouldn't out number the boys anyway." Lily said. "If you count Teddy."

Later that James hide under his dad's cloak and headed down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. To visit Sirius. When James entered the room, he instantly turned from a dog into a man.

"Hey, Jamie." Sirius asked. "How was Quidditch?" James grinned and sat down next to who was quickly becoming his favorite person, besides his dad of course.

"We won." James said. "Lily caught the sntich and we won 250-50." His smile dropped. "But that prat Nott hit Lily with the bludger after the game and broke two of her ribs, she's in the hospital wing."

"She okay?" Sirius asked, worried. James nodded.

"Yeah, but Al and I are going to get back at Nott. No matter what dad said." James said.

"Your dad was at the school?" Sirius asked.

"Damn, Padfoot." James curse. "I could have told him about you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Jamie." Sirius said. Besides his dad, Sirius was the only other person James has ever allowed to call him Jamie. "I understand, you were worried about Lily. We'll just keep with the plan of sneaking me on the train."

James nodded, him and Sirius had come up with the plan of hiding Sirius in dog form, under his dad's cloak, and sneaking him on the train. He was going to get Lily and her friends to help, though they still thought Sirius a real dog, but he knew his sister would jump at the chance to sneak "Bandit" home.

James and Sirius talked for a bit more before he went up to bed. Sirius though turned back to his dog form and made his way to the hospital Wing, he had to see for himself that Lily was okay.

While all that was going, outside of Hogwarts Harry Potter had stopped off at his house to get a few things, before going back to the hiding place Ginny and the others was at. He had just gathered up what he had needed when his front door was blasted off its hinges. Harry turned around to see five wizards wearing old Death Eater robs. One threw a curse and Harry ducked, he pointed his wand at him.

_"stupefy!" _He cried. He then pointed his wand at another one. He dropped to the ground. And Harry pointed his wand at another and disarmed him, then he ducked behind his couch and back and forth for a few minutes they threw spells, Jinxes and Hexes at one another. Harry ducked a curse and came back up to say one, when a spell hit him in the chest. Harry was knocked backwards and hit his head on the stone fireplace. It knocked his breath out and he was stunned for a moment.

"Lets finish him." A voice said.

"No!" Another said. "The Dark Witch does not wish for him to die, she wants to take what he cares about the most, like he did to her. And make him leave with the pain of his lost."

"Right!" Another said. "She just wants his house destroyed."

Harry just laid there as the Death Eaters ran stacked his home, wanting for his chance to move, plus his head was hurting and he was a tad dizzy. The Wizards left the living room and went into the kitchen, he heard the sound of a knob turning and soon his house filled with the small of gasoline. Harry didn't know how they had found out where he lived or what they were planning, but he didn't think he could take all five of them on again. His head was bleeding pretty bad. And the dizziness wouldn't go away. He suddenly had this very bad feeling he needed to get out, as the back door opened and the Death Eaters went walking out it.

Harry stumbled to his feet and mad his way out the front door, and down the front lawn. To get to the street so he could apparate, he turned around as he heard a voice yelled.

_"Incendio," _A small flame started in the back of the Potter House, and there was nothing Harry could do as it hit the gas fumes and the house suddenly exploded, stones and glass going everywhere along with the things inside. Harry watched his home burn for a few minutes, being thankful nobody else had been home at the time, that he was able to talk Ginny into staying at their home in Godric Hollow.

"Ginny," Harry suddenly whispered. What if they knew about that house too. And wasn't done yet. Harry apparated away, hoping he didn't get to his other home too late.

_A.N Hope I did alright and hope the chapter wasn't too confusing the way it seemed to bounce from one person to another. Next chapter might be about Harry, but the chapter after that will be Christmas break and Harry will see Sirius then. Don't know how long that'll be though, I'm started to get writer,s block with this story, and I don't want to think up just anything, I want the story to be good. I also seem to be getting off of Sage, it'll go back to her soon. _


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. This chapter is in Harry's P.O.V. Hope you like it._

Chapter 10

Harry appeared right outside his cabin at Godric's Hollow, snow was coming down pretty hard, but he didn't even noticed as he ran up his front steps and threw the door open as he stumbled in, he could feel blood running down the back of his neck from his wound, and was still a little dizzy but didn't care, he needed to see Ginny, he needed to make sure his wife was fine, she had to be okay.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled, as loud as he could, he ran toward the stairs that led to the sitting room. He got halfway up the stairs when the room started spinning, he grabbed the banister to stop himself from falling down. "GINNY!" He screamed again, he had no chose but to set down on the stairs, he could hear footsteps running his way.

"GINNY, WHERE ARE YOU!" Harry yelled again. The footsteps got closer.

"Harry," Teddy appeared at the top of the stairs, wand out incase Harry was being attack. There was a gasped behind him as his wife Victoire appeared, and saw the shape her Uncle was in. Behind them was Mr. Wealsey.

"Ginny," Harry choked out, "Please, where's Ginny. Is she okay."

"Ginny's fine, Harry." Teddy said. "But what happened to you." Harry shook his head which wasn't a smart thing to do, it just made him more dizzy.

"Not till I see Ginny." Harry said. Teddy frowned, but stuck his wand in his back pocket and walked the few steps down to help Harry up.

"Okay, Harry, just calm down, Ginny is in the sitting room, being held down by Mrs. Weasley,." Teddy said. "The moment you began screaming she tried to jump up and run to you. But we were afraid you were being attacked."

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Mr. Weasley came over and grabbed Harry's other arm and helped his son-in-law into the sitting room. Where Ginny sat on the sofa dying to run to her husband's aid.

The moment her father and Teddy walked Harry into the room Ginny gasped at the shape her husband was in. As he sat down next to her. Harry looked over at her, then reached out and pulled her to him.

"Thank Merlin." Harry whispered. "I thought maybe they attacked here too."

"Who?" Ginny asked. "Harry, I knew you shouldn't have gone to the house alone."

"Just sit right there, Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll go get the first aid kit." She left the room and no one said anything as Harry hugged Ginny to him. The ones Harry cared about the most was is wife and children. If he lost them he would lose everything.

"I'll go make sure the doors are all locked and the wards are in place." Teddy said. "I'll owl in work tonight too, I don't think any of us should go out and about tonight." Teddy worked as a night-time guard at Azkaban. When the war was over and Harry became head Auror, he helped get the demntors out of Azkaban, and wizards took their place as guards.

"I'll help you." Victoire said, and they both left the room. Soon Mrs. Weasley was back with the first Aid kit. She handed Harry a pain potion to take, and then got out a spell book looking for the right charm to heal his head. Nobody said anything as Mrs. Weasley healed Harry. And it wasn't until Teddy and Victoire made it back in the room, that Harry began to explain what happen. When he got to the part about their house blowing up, Harry took Ginny in his arms again, before he told her the news, she cried a little but then wiped her eyes.

"I'm just so glad you got out." Ginny said. "If anything had happened to you.." She berried her face in his chest and cried some more. He rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I don't think it's safe for us to stay here." Harry said. "If they had somehow found out about our home, they probably know about our cabin, the kids are safely at Hogwarts now, but they'll be home soon for Christmas."

"Where will we go?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Grimmould place?" Harry shook his head.

"I hate it there." Harry said. "Besides, Death Eaters know of it and some can even get in. We need a place nobody knows about or can find, plus I want to put it Under the Fidelius Charm, me as the Secret-Keeper."

"Where would that be?" Ginny asked., pulling away nd Harry dropped his arms from around her.

"I'll just go tomorrow and buy a house somewhere." Harry said. Ginny slipped her fingers between his.

"Harry, you can't just go buy a house." Ginny said.

"Why not? We have the money." Harry said. "We need a new...a new home now and I want us somewhere safe."

"Fine, but I'm going with you." Ginny said. Harry was going to argue but gave in, he rather Ginny be near him if this place was no longer safe, he could have Aurors to guard the house, but he didn't know who he could really trust.

"Alright, love." Harry said. "But you are not to leave me sight."

Just then their fireplace lit up and Hermione came tumbling out followed shortly by Ron. They both stood, took one look at Harry; Ron signed in relief and Hermione rushed over and hugged him.

"Thank Merlin." Hermione said. "We went to your house to help you and saw it..."

"Hermione, I can't breathe." Harry said. She let go and smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Hermione said. Harry didn't feel like explaining it again, so Teddy stepped in and told them what had happen.

"We'll stay here tonight than." Ron said, and Hermione nodded. "If it might not be safe you'll need all the help you can get."

"I don't like it." Harry said. "You could be in danger too."

"Tough." Ron said. "We're family and family sticks together." Harry didn't argue with that.

"We would take you to our house, but there isn't room for all of you." Hermione said. "We'll take turns taking watch, so we don't get taken by surprise in our sleep."

"We should be fine here." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny suddenly yawned. "Bed! You shouldn't be up so late you your condition." Ginny opened her mouth to argue but Harry put his arm around her.

"Your mum is right, honey." Harry said. "Come on, Ron or Hermione can take first watch." Ginny nodded and Harry helped her to her feet. He held on to her all the way up to their room, where he helped Ginny to sat on her bed. Since she couldn't even see her feet. Harry knelt in front of her to take off her shoes and Ginny began to cry again.

"I can't believe they blow up our house." She cried. "I loved that house and you... what if you hadn't got out."

"But I did, honey." Harry said. "I'm fine." He stood up and wiped her tears off her face. "We'll get another house, lets just be thankful the kids were at Hogwarts and you were here, and we're all fine." Ginny nodded, and Harry kissed her before going over to the closet to get their night-clothes. He walked back over to her and helped her take her clothes off and get into her night-gown.

"I feel like such a cow." Ginny complained, as she got in bed and laid down. He then changed into his pajamas and walked around and got in on his side of the bed.

"I think you look beautiful." Harry said, before giving her a passionate kiss. When they pulled away he gave his wife a big smile.

"After these two are born, you'll be lucky if I ever let you touch me again." Ginny said. Harry just laughed and leaned in for one another kiss, before taken his wife in his arms and falling asleep. Nobody ever came in to wake Harry for his turn keeping watch, they figured he could use the sleep. So it went from Hermione and Ron standing watch to Teddy and Victoire, then to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

The next day Harry and Ginny went to Hermione and Ron's to make a few phone calls. (Hermione kept a phone so she can call her parents) they figured they would by a house from a muggle, that was way out in the country around no other house or people. With a large yard, big enough to play Quidditch on. Luckily Hermione had a muggle cousin who was a realtor, and knew all about Hermione being a witch and who Harry Potter was, so she understood what he wanted and about the house going under the charm.

Hermione's cousin said it might take a few days, so they had to wait, Hermione and Ron stayed with them at Godric's Hollow. A week past and finally the call from the realtor came; she had found the perfect house. It was out in the country, sitting on over a hundred acres of land, but the house it's self was kind of hidden, and Ginny loved it.

It was a large grey stone house with rose vines growing up the front. It also had a large flower garden in the back. It had eight bedrooms, a sitting room, a drawling room, a large kitchen, four bathrooms, including one in the master bedroom. It even had a large guest house in the back. They figured Teddy and Victoire could live in it. So they could have time alone.

"It's perfect." Ginny cried, smiling happy. Harry liked the house, but he thought it was a bit too big, and the price was a bit too high, but he couldn't tell Ginny that, he wanted to keep that smile on her face. She had done nothing but cry since their old house had burnt down. Besides it was just the right house to hide them all in and place under the charm, so he sighed and told Hermione's cousin they would take it. But the smile on Ginny's face was worth it and the fact they would be safe.

Harry and Ginny spent the next few days getting everything moved into the house, well Harry, Teddy and the rest of the adult Weasleys moved them into the new house, Ginny was unable to do anything. But help unpack the small stuff., Harry and Ginny just brought most their stuff from Godric's Hollow instead of buying a lot of new stuff. After they were all moved in Harry put up the charm and only gave the location to the Weasleys and Luna, the only other person he was going to give it to was Neville, he wasn't going to trust anyone else.

Three weeks after moving into their new house, Ginny woke Harry up in the middle of the night.

"Harry," Ginny said. "Harry, wake up." Harry opened his eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, closing his eyes back.

"Harry, get up." Ginny cried. "Harry, come on, I'm having pains." That got him up. Harry's eyes flew open and he sat up so fast Ginny barely noticed.

"The babies?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"I'm in labor." She then cried out in pain and Harry jumped from the bed. He grabbed Ginny's shoes and put them on her feet.

"I'll send my Patronus and tell Hermione call the doctor." Harry said. To keep the press away, Harry and Ginny used a muggle doctors for all three of their other kids, and were using one with the twins. That way they didn't have swamps of fans and reporters flooding the hospital.

He put Ginny's jacket on her and helped her to her feet. And they headed out the door, Harry left a note telling them where they went before putting Ginny in the car and driving to the hospital hoping he got there on time.

Hermione, Ron, Teddy, Victoire, and Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey sat outside in the waiting room all night and up until in the morning waiting for news on Ginny. Harry had been in such a hurry to get his wife to the hospital, he didn't even think to wake up his wife's parents or his godson and his wife. Thankfully Hermione thought to make sure they knew after getting Harry's Patronus.

"Did she have them yet?" Bill asked, walking in with his wife Fleur. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"I hope she's okay." Mrs. Wealsey said.

"I'm sure she's fine, Dear." Mr. Weasley said. "Muggle doctors have their own fancy ways of delivering babies." Which made a lot of muggles sitting near to give him weird looks. Another hour past and George and Angelina showed up. followed by Percy and his wife Audrey. They all sat around waiting. Hoping everything was okay.

"You know." Fleur said. "As big as Ginny got she will be lucky to get her figure back. Hope she doesn't stay fat."

"That doesn't really matter." Hermione snapped. "Harry will love her either way, but I'm sure Ginny will be able to lose the baby fat."

Then at 9:00 a.m. Harry suddenly appeared at the door, he was grinning ear to ear. Everyone jumped to their feet at once.

"They're both girls." Harry said. "I have two new daughters."

"What about Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ginny is fine, tired but fine." Harry said. "They took the babies down to the nursery if you want to see them. They're so tiny."

The Weasley family followed Harry as he led them up to the nursery, he walked up to the window and pointed at the two tiny babies in front. At the feet of each little bed read: Potter, Girl. And they were tiny. They looked alike in the face and was about the same size, but one baby had Ginny's fiery hair and Harry's bright green eyes. The other baby had Harry's messy black hair and Ginny's brown eyes.

"Ooh, Harry they are so cute." Hermione said. "What did you name them."

"Ginny picked the first names." Harry said. "She wanted at least the first names different and not name after someone. But she let me pick the middle names. So our little red haired angel is Destiny Ginevra Potter.

"That's pretty, Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Audrey agreed. "I like it. I've always liked Ginny's full name."

"I like the Destiny part." Fleur said. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stop from saying anything.

"It's lovely, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You know when Roxy was born I wanted to name her Trixie." George said. "But Angelina said no way."

"I wasn't going to name my daughter Trixie." Angelina said. "It sounds like something you would name a dog."

"How about the other one, Harry what's her name?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The little baby with my hair, poor thing." Harry joked. "Her name is Dreama Hermione Potter." Harry smiled down at his best friend as she gasped.

"Oh, Harry, you named her after me." Hermione cried and flung her arms Harry's neck.

"I like that name too." Audrey said. Everyone agreed.

"Can we see Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked, after a while of watching the new little babies.

"Sure." Harry said. "If she's not asleep."

Ginny wasn't alseep but she was almost, she barely raised her head as the door open. Harry smiled at her and went right to her side and took her hand as the rest of their family came walking in.

"Ginny, dear, the babies are beautiful." Mrs. Weasley said, walking over and giving her daughter a hug.

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny said.

"I love their names." Audrey told her.

"Oh, Ginny, you named one after me!" Hermione cried, and hugged her.

"Too bad they have different hair and eye color." George said. "I was going to teach them mine and Fred's favorite joke." Ginny groaned and laid her head back down on her pillow.

"Don't you dare think of teaching my twins anything." Ginny warned. "James and Lily are bad enough. I would like to have more than one kid that didn't get in trouble." George just laughed at her.

"That reminds me. I need to get little Lily something." George said. "Getting in trouble the first day of classes. I think she's my favorite niece."

"Thanks a lot." Victoire teased.

"Harry, honey." Ginny said.

"Yes, Dear." Harry answered.

"Tell me why, we ever let that nut around our kids." Ginny said.

"Didn't know any better I guess." Harry answered. Ginny laughed as George tried to hit Harry on the back of the head, but Harry ducked and George hit the metal part of Ginny's hospital bed instead.

"Damn, that hurt." George said, rubbing his hand.

"Really." Mrs. Weasley said. "Can we act like adults here, please."

"Yes, act like adults." Bill said, smirking. Harry and George glared at him.

They all talked for a while then one by one they began to leave. Soon it was only Harry, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left. They soon left when Ginny fell asleep. And only Harry remained. While Ginny slept he walked down to the nursery to hold his new little girls. He couldn't wait to owl Lily and tell her she got her wish, both the babies were girls.

_A.N. Hope that was good, I know have gotten off of Sage, but I'll get back to her, the next chapter will be longer and James will try to sneak Sirius home with him. Which will now be even harder since Harry's new house is under the fideilus charm. Hope the names I gave the babies were alright. I've always loved the name Dreama and had to give it to one of them, and I thought Destiny fit. I'm not too good with middle names, so I just made them names of the two most likely women Harry would have named them after. _


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. Sorry it's taken so long to update this story, I've got a bit of writers black with it. Plus I've been busy with other things._

Chapter: 11. Seeing Padfoot.

Sage was excited, Lily had written a letter to her mum and dad asking if Sage could come spend the Holiday with them, they said she could, but there would be some rules she'll have to follow, for her safety, but Sage didn't care she was good with following the rules. Zinnia was the one always breaking them, and blamed it on Sage. So she was the one to get in trouble over it.

Sage was excited to be going, she had really liked Lily's dad he was nice, and she's never seen new-born babies before, other than passing strangers holding them in the store or doctor's office. And the best thing was: It would be that much longer before she'll have to see her grandma or grandpa or even Zinnia. Her dad wouldn't be home for this Christmas, it would be their first without their mum and Sage was pretty sure it was no accident that her dad had agreed to have a match on Christmas Eve, meaning he wouldn't have time to make it home until the 26. Sage was also planing to somehow find out if she was right about Lily's dad being the same Harry Potter that use to live in her room. She didn't know how she would find that out yet, she didn't want to come out and ask, because everything pointed to her grandparents mistreating Mr. Potter and Sage was afraid that would make him not like her. And then make Lily stop hanging around her. Sage didn't want to lose Lily as a friend. So she would find out if he was the same Harry which she was pretty sure he was, she would just have to hide her last name from him somehow. And be careful not to mention her dad or grandparents names.

"Hey, Sage, have you seen my pictures of Destiny and Dreama?" Lily asked. Both girls were in the middle of packing their trunks for the train ride the next day. About a week ago Lily's dad had sent her pictures of her newest little sisters, Sage had never seen twins with different hair color before. Then again she can't remember ever knowing or seeing twins in real life. Only on T.V.

"Last time I saw them I had to take them from Salem and put them back on your nightstand where you had them." Sage told her. "Maybe he got hold of them again." Lily frowned.

"I guess they'll turn up, if not daddy will give me some more." Lily said. "I'll look when we get back and speaking of Salem, have you seen him. He's missing too."

"Sorry, Lily I haven't seen him in like two days, when I took your pictures from him, he was chewing them." Sage said. As she put her last bit of clothes in her trunk and shut it. "Don't worry, he's probably just chasing mice or innocent little girls around the castle."

"Ha ha, very funny, Sage." Lily said hoping in bed. "As far as I know you're the only one he scratches. Maybe it's the sent of your soap."

"Yeah, that's right I use tuna sented soap." Sage said, making Lily laugh. Sage crowded in bed and covered up. "Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, Sage." Lily said.

The next day Sage and Lily got up early and grabbed their trunks and headed down the stairs, to catch the train home. They had just stepped off of the staircase when James grabbed Lily's arm.

"I'm riding in the carriage and on the train with you and your friends." James whispered, but Sage heard him anyway. "So, we can sneak Pad.. I mean Bandit on the train, but remember no telling dad he's with us till we get home. He's already with us, under dad's cloak so don't walk too fast." Lily nodded. And James joined Lily and Sage walking out of the common room, he kept looking around.

Everything went smoothly on the ride up to the train and they all piled in one compartment. James, Sage, Lily, Hugo, and Luke. James helped the younger kids put their trunks up. And then got a small sign out of his that read: OUT OF ORDER and hung it on the compartment door before shutting the curtain and locking it. He then took the cloak off of Padfoot/Bandit.

"Bandit." Lily cried and sat in the seat next to him and started petting him and James sat down on his other side. Hugo, Luke and Sage sat across from them. "How will we get him in daddy's car."

"Dad'll bring the SUV since they'll be so many of us." James said. "So bandit here will hop in the back behind the seats, when dad is putting our trunks in it."

"How will we know if he's in there?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry, Lil, I've got everything covered." James said. Lily gave him a questioning look, but he didn't say what he was planning and after a minute or two Lily looked away and let it drop.

It was a nice ride home, they talked and chatted, James told a few jokes and Hugo and Luke planned exploding snap when the latter wasn't hitting on Lily, and before any of them knew it they pulling into King Cross Station. Lily and the others waited until everyone else left the train before opening their door and walking out. Lily didn't see her dad anywhere, but she did see her Uncle Ron, he was standing by Albus and Rose with his arms crossed and looking not very happy that they took so long to get off the train.

"What took you guys so long?" He demanded.

"Where's daddy?" Lily asked, without answering his question.

"Home." Ron answered. "I'm supposed to bring you kids home to him in one piece. I believe his words were. Ron, you're my best mate and wife's brother, but if one hair is out-of-place on one of my kids, you will regret it. He wasn't very happy that we stopped him from picking you up himself. There has been more and more attempts on his life. We think it's best if he doesn't go out much. Something your father is not very happy about." Ron rolled his eyes. "He also has been stubborn. Well, come on." He turned and they started walking out of the station toward the car.

James was glad to see Ron was driving their dad's SUV and offered to loud the trunks himself, something Ron seemed to find suspicious but then say anything, because he was just glad he didn't have to do it. They James got in their car and took off toward the Potter's new house. James was in the front passenger seat and the other kids were in the back, he looked over at Ron and smirked.

"So, dad said not one hair out-of-place, right?" He asked. Ron gave his nephew a suspicious look.

"What are you up to?" He asked. James's smile grew.

"Oh, nothing, Uncle Ron." He said, then turned around reached in the back and started messing up Lily's hair.

"JAMES!" Lily cried. "Don't do that!" She smacked his hand away and he turned back around.

"Sorry, Uncle Ron, but it looks like Lily's hair is messed up." He joked. Ron glared at him.

"That's not funny, James." He said. "I'm pretty sure your dad was serious." James smirked again.

"Nah, Sirius is in the back with the trunks." James mumbled. Ron looked at him funny.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing, Uncle Ron." James said. "Nothing at all." Ron gave him a suspicious look a moment longer, before he put his eyes back on the road.

It took an hour to reach the Potter's new home, and Ron turned and went up the long driveway.

"Um...Unlce Ron." Albus asked. "There is no house here."

"It's under the Feildeus Charm." Ron said. "Just wait until your dad comes out, he'll tell you the secret." Just then as if he walked out of nothing and just appeared there, Harry Potter came rushing to the car. He had made it out so fast it was as if he had stood watching out the window the ever since Ron had pulled out of the driveway.

"What took you guys so long?" He demanded, opening the door and letting his kids out. "Lily, what happen to your hair?"

"James did it." Ron spoke up real fast. Harry hugged his daughter and turned to his eldest son.

"James, why would you mess up your sister's hair like that?" He demanded. Giving James a one arm hug. James just shrugged.

"I'll get the trunks out." James cried, running to the back of the SUV. Harry looked to Ron surprised, Ron shrugged.

"He even put the trunks in the back at the station." He said. "I think he's up to something." Harry rolled his eyes as he gave Albus a hug.

"Merlin, I hope he doesn't have another note from McGonagall." He said. He finally spotted Sage standing there and smiled at her. "He, Sage, good to see you again." Sage smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, thanks for inviting me." Harry gave a smile.

"No, problem, but you do have to follow some rules." Harry warned. "For your safety of course."

"I understand, Mr. Potter." Sage said. Harry grinned at he one more time, before hiding to the back to see if James needed any help.

"Hey, dad, how's it going?" James gave his dad an innocent looking grin (one that only made Harry suspicious) and looked as if he was blocking something Harry couldn't see. And he could have sworn he heard a dog whimper. He looked around.

"James, I do hope you are not up to something." Harry warned helping him pull the rest of the trunks out.

"Who me? Now, dad, am I ever up to something?" James asked, giving that innocent smile. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You are always up to something, James." Harry said. "But I warn you now. Do not do anything that will upset your mother. Everything that has gone on lately has been hard on her. And why do I hear a dog?" He looked around again.

"Dog? James said. "I don't hear a dog. Lily, Hugo, do you hear any dog?" They shock their heads real fast.

"I don't hear a dog, daddy." Lily said.

"No, why would there be a dog around here, Uncle Harry?" Hugo asked. Harry pulled Sage's trunk out of the back, while he gave his nephew and daughter a strange look.

"Good lord, James, you have rubbed off on your sister and cousin." He said. Making Lily giggle. "I don't know what you kids are up to, but it had better not be anything bad or...just behave." He pulled Sage's trunk toward the house as Ron grabbed Lily's, the older kids all grabbed their own trunk.

"Hermione sure isn't going like Hugo turning into James." Ron said. He didn't sound mad or disappointed, no, he sounded almost proud.

"Um, dad, how are we going to get in." Albus asked. "You haven't told us the secret." Harry stopped walking and shook his head.

"Damn, I was so forces on James I forgot." He said, he let go of the trunk and motioned for them all to come close while he did a spell so no one could over her, what he didn't know was there was someone else listening, under an invisibility cloak.

"All right kids, just look forward and think about what you just heard." Harry told them, after whispering the secret to them.

At first nothing but after a moment a large stone house came into view. Sage's jaw dropped at the sight of it.

"Ohh, it's pretty, daddy." Lily said. "Come on, Sage let's go find my room. Then we can see my sisters." Sage followed Lily into the house.

"Hey, girls." Ginny was standing in the entry and greeted them, she gave Lily half a hug. She had already gotten her old figure back, and Sage thought she looked really pretty. "Lily, what on earth did you do to your hair." At that moment Hermione came walking up.

"Jame did it." Lily said. As her mom took down her ponytail since it was so messy. "Uncle Ron said daddy told him, we had better not come home with one hair out-of-place and he thought it would be funny to reach over and mess my hair up." Both Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes as everyone else came walking into the house, Ginny handed Lily her hair piece.

"Go on up to your room and unpack." Ginny told her. "It's the third door on the left. "

"When can I see Destiny and Dreama?" Lily asked. Ginny smiled.

"They are asleep right now." She said. "You can see them after dinner, it's almost done." Lily nodded and she and Sage walked up the stairs to find Lily's new room. She found it pretty easily and she unpacked her things. Sage was surprised to see they had put an extra bed in there for her to sleep. The door opened and James came walking into the room.

"Where's Bandit?" Lily demanded. James put his finger to his lips.

"Shh, Lily, mum or dad might hear you." James said, he closed the door and walked over to Lily. "He's outside, we decided to wait until morning to tell dad, he can see the house though, so when mum and dad go to bed, I'll sneak him in my room, then sneak him out before anyone gets up out of bed."

"Okay, as long as you take him something to eat." Lily said. James rolled his eyes.

"No I'm going to let him go hungry." James said. Just as there was a knock on Lily's door and it opened to revile their dad.

"Hey, girls." Harry started, then frowned at James standing there. "Why are you in here?" James shrugged.

"Is there a new house rule that says I can't hang out with my sister." James asked.

"No, but you never do." He said.

"We're talking Quidditch." James said. "Lily is on the team now." Harry frowned at him. Apparently not buying a word of what his son just said.

"Just come on downstairs." Harry said. "Your mother says dinner is ready." Lily and James heading for the door, but Sage didn't know rather that met her too or not. Was she allowed to eat the same as them, her grandma and grandpa usually gave her other food then what they and Zinnia ate. Harry frowned at her when Lily and James walked on out the door.

"Sage, sweetie, aren't you hungry?" Harry asked her kindly.

"Yeah, but...um." Her face turned red. "Do I eat with you guys?" Harry smiled.

"Of course you do, sweetie." He said. He gave her a searching look, with a frown on his face, but then smiled when he saw he was making her uncomfortable. "Come on, we better hurry before James eats everything." Sage laughed and headed down the stairs with Harry. When they got into the dinning room, Albus, James and Lily were already in chairs eating: fried chicken, mash potatoes, and micron and cheese. Harry told Sage to sit next to him, putting her across from Ginny. He laid a plate in front of her and piled it full of food.

"You're way too skinny." He explained to her look. Sage just smiled and began to eat. Harry and Ginny shared a look.

"So, um... Sage." Ginny spoke up. "You're a muggle-born?" Sage nodded, swallowed her food, then answered.

"Yeah, My mum was a school teacher and my dad is a boxer." She said.

"Was?" Harry asked. Sage nodded.

"Yeah, my mum died a few mouths back." Sage said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Harry said. "So, your dad, he's a boxer, eh?"

"Yep, heavyweight champion too, for the fourth time." Sage said. "But I don't care much about boxing. My Daddy, he travels all over the world for boxing match. He had one on Christmas eve, in America."

"So, that's why you wanted to come here for the Holiday, your dad won't be home." Harry asked. Sage nodded.

"What about your sister?" James asked. "Where is she."

"With my grandparents." Sage said. "Zinnia and I don't get along, and my grandparents...they don't like me much, so I rather not be there when daddy isn't going to be home, plus grandpa's sister my great Aunt Marge is going to me there this year and she really hates me."

Harry suddenly started choking on his food, and Ginny had to pat him on the back. Lily looked up worried.

"Daddy, are you okay?" She demanded. Harry nodded and took a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"I'm fine sweetie." Harry said. He looked at Sage. "Did you just say your great Aunt Marge?" Sage's eyes widened, oh no she said too much, if Mr. Potter figures out she was talking about Marge Duresley he might kick her out and not let her be friends with Lily anymore.

"Um...yeah." She said, very quietly. "I don't like her very much." Harry was counting to frown at her.

"What's your dad's name?" He asked. Sage sat her fork down and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Um... my dad's name, it's... Um...I don't know." Sage stumbled. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"You don't know your dad's name?" Albus asked. But just them they were all distraction by a boy walking in the room with blue hair and dressed as if he was going to a rock concert.

"Hello, Potters." He called. "Oh, and Potter's quest." he smiled at Sage making her blush. The boy was real cute.

"Teddy!" Lily cried, she jumped up out of her chair and ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Lily, how's my favorite, little red-head?" He asked.

"Just fine." Lily said. "I want you to meet my friend Sage."

"Sage, this is my god-brother Teddy Lupin." Lily said. "Teddy, this is my good friend Sage Dur..."

"Your hair's blue." Sage talked over Lily, stopping her from saying her last name. Teddy laughed. But Harry frowned noticing Sage had purposely stopped Lily from saying her last name.

"Yes, I thought it looked better than purple." he said, then turned to Harry, bent down and whispered something in his ear. Harry frowned as he listened to his god-son, then suddenly stood.

"You guys stay right there." He demanded, they all frowned as he followed Teddy out the door. He grabbed his jacket on the way out the door.

"What is it, Ted?" Harry asked. Teddy led him over to the barn.

"You have a dog, in your barn." Teddy explained. "I smelt him when I came up from the apparation point. I may not be a werewolf like my father, but we know that I still have the wolf sense of smell and the dog, is not really a dog if you know what I mean." Harry frowned and pulled out his wand and walked faster. Harry had Teddy get behind him as he opened the door. They walked into a the barn and looked around, he spotted something over in the corner and held out his wand, along with Teddy.

"I know you are in there come out, now." Harry ordered, a moment later a shaggy looking dog came walking out of the shadows, and Harry's eyes widened at the sight of him, before anger flashed crossed his face.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He demanded. "And why do you look so much like..." He shook his head. "What are you doing here? If you even think about hurting my family..." The dog suddenly turned into a man, a very familiar looking man, with long black hair and beard. Harry blinked, rubbed his eyes as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, before his face took on such an angry look, that the man flinched.

"What... who are you?" Harry demanded. The man stepped a little closer and Teddy held his wand out more, as Harry's shook a little, he was surprised, he had never seen his god-father shaken up like this before.

"Harry," the guy said. "I think you know who I am." Harry shook his head.

"Don't you dare say you are him." Harry yelled. "He's dead, he's been dead for over...over...since I was fifteen. Why are you...?"

"Harry, it's really me." He said. "I didn't die when I fell through that vial, I wandered around trying to find a way out of it, a few months back I finally made it out." Harry shook his head.

"YOU ARE NOT HIM!" Harry shouted, and a spell accidently shot out of his wand and hit the man making him slam into the wall behind him.

"Och." the guy said and rubbed his chest. Teddy laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "Who is he trying to say he is?"

"DAD!" James' voice suddenly yelled. "Dad, don't!" He ran passed Harry and Teddy and stood in front of the man. "Dad, please, he's telling the truth. It's really Sirius." Harry narrowed his eyes at his eldest son.

"James, did you bring him here?" Harry demanded. James nodded, not looking at all afraid that his father had his wand pointed right at his chest, but then he was one of the last people Harry would ever curse and when he realized his wand was not pointing at his son he lowered it. "Do you know how dangerous that could be? You don't just bring strange people home."

"Dad, please, just listen to him." James pleaded. "He's telling the truth, it's really him, it's really Padfoot. How else would he know of falling through the veil, and looks just like him, even his aninmagus. Pollyjuice potion doesn't give you a wizard's animagus form. Besides he's been stuck in a girl's bathroom at Hogwarts for months, with me and Lily bringing him food. It would have worn off by now, besides, how would he have gotten hold of some of Sirius' hair."

"Lily?" Harry asked. "She knows about this." James suddenly looked guilty so did the man, who had stood up and walked up next to James.

"Um...she thinks Padfoot is a dog actually." James said. "She and Sage found him in the Forest at Hogwarts and helped his hurt paw and brought him in and hide him in that ghost girls' bathroom. She named him Bandit." Harry frowned, looking between the man who claimed to be Sirius and his son James.

"Wow, hang on." Teddy said. "Are you trying to say that this man here is Sirius Black?" James gave a nod. And Teddy looked between all three of them.

"The Sirius Black?" Teddy asked. "The one that was good friends of my dad?" Sirius' eyes went to the boy and he looked him over.

"You're Teddy?" He asked. "Moony's son?" Teddy looked taken back, but gave a nod. Harry frowned.

"How did you know about him?" he demanded.

"I told him." James said. He did talk to Sirius about Teddy, but it had been Lily to first tell Sirius how her dad's godson. "Dad, please, it really is him."

"James told me about Moony and Tonks." Sirius said, his eyes took on a glossy look and he blinked back tears. "I hated to hear it." Harry frowned as he searched Sirius' face over.

"It really is you." Harry asked. Sirius gave a nod, and Harry stumbled back in shock. "You're not dead."

Sirius explained to Harry the same thing he told James and Harry just stood there shocked. Sirius walked up and put his hands on his godson's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Sirius said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there through the war and everything, I should have been there for you and I was stuck behind some vial." Harry gave a little grin.

"I feel like I should be mad at you." Harry said. "I blamed myself for the last twenty some years for your death. And a part of me hated you for dying on me, but I...I just can't make myself mad. I'm...glad you're not dead." Sirius gave Harry a smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Me too, Kiddo." Sirius said, Teddy snorted, they pulled apart and looked at him.

"Well, he's not actually a kid anymore is he." Teddy said. Harry laughed and wiped his eyes, when he had started crying he did not know. He put his arm around his son's shoulder and pulled him to him.

"Thanks, James." he said. James smiled at his dad. He knew he was thinking him for brining his godfather back to him.

"Man, I can't believe this, you're all grown up with five kids." Sirius said.

"Give it three to four years if that long and they'll probably be six or seven." Teddy joked and Harry glared at him.

"Merlin, you're just like Tonks." Sirius said, shaken his head with a smile. Teddy grinned.

"Oh, Merlin, how am I going to tell Ginny." Harry said. "Sirius you might have to stand outside while I tell everyone." Sirius suddenly flinched.

"Damn, I hope Lily doesn't get mad about me leading her on to think I was a hopeless dog." Sirius looked at Harry. "I swear when I had come up to her playing the loveable stray I didn't know she was your daughter, until Sage said her name."

"Lily will probably get mad." Harry said. "After all she does have my temper, but don't worry, she's pretty good at forgiving people."

"Yeah." James spoke up, he smacked Sirius on the back. "She forgives me all the time."

"Come on, we stay out here anymore we'll all froze, and Ginny will start to worry." Harry said, he lead them out of the barn. "And Sirius I'll find you something to wear so you can shower, you stick."

"Love you too, Kiddo." Sirius said. While James laughed at what his dad said.

_A.N. I'm, going to stop it there, and sorry it has been so long since I updated, I have been working on two other stories and have a bit of a writer's block with this one, I know what I want to happen, but getting it there is another thing. So, it might be a bit for the next update, but I'll try not to be too long, sorry._


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter.

_A.N. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, but I've had writer's block when it comes to this story, but I'm not giving up on it, I'll update whenever ideas pop in my head. I also sorry this chapters kind of short. And nothing really has been happening, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer and it should start picking up soon._

Chapter 12

Lily sat at her kitchen table kicking her feet back and forth, she kept glancing from her plate to her Mom to Sage, who would glance up at Lily with the same question in her eyes. Had Teddy found Bandit and was James out there right now trying to talk their dad into letting them keep him. Lily hoped her dad would give in, she was sure he didn't care if they had a dog. It was their Mom that would be stubborn about it. It wasn't that Ginny was mean or anything. It was the fact Ginny knew she would be the one to end up cleaning after it and feeding it. Mostly when they went back to school and had to leave the dog behind.

"Mum?" Everyone looked to the doorway to see James had come back in. "Dad said to ask you to meet him upstairs in your room he has something he wants to talk to you about. He'll be there in a couple of minutes. Oh and he wants someone to sit another plate, we'll be joined by someone."

"Who?" Ginny frowned.

"Dad will tell you." He said.

Ginny sighed, put her fork down, and stood up then she turned to Albus. "Al, sit another place."

"Why do I have to?" Albus demanded. Ginny opened her mouth, but James cut her off.

"I'll do it, Mum." James said.

Ginny looked at her eldest child in surprise, before nodding and walked out of the kitchen just as they heard the shower upstairs turn on. Lily and Sage traded a look then they both turned to James and open their mouth, but he held up a hand.

"I want to talk to you two." James said, sitting in the chair his Mother had just got out of.

"James, dose daddy know about Bandit?" Lily asked. "And whose joining us for dinner?" Whose taking a shower?"

James held up a hand. "Slow down, I can only answer one question at a time. Now, yes dad knows about Bandit and actually I wanted to talk to you about that. You see Bandit-"

"Who's Bandit?" Albus demanded.

"He's a dog I found in the Forbidden Forest." Lily told him. "James snuck him home on the train."

"You did what?" Albus demanded, looking to James. Who ignored his brother and forced on his little sister and her friend.

"Lily, you remember who Sirius Black is don't you?" James asked. Lily gave a nod.

"Good, do you two girls remember what an Animagus is?" James asked. They both nodded.

"Yes, of course I do, James." Lily said. "Grandpa Potter was a stag animagus." James nodded again.

"Okay, do you remember how dad said Sirius died?" James asked. Lily frowned trying to remember.

"I do." Albus said. "Dad was lured to the Ministry of Magic by Voldemort thinking he had Sirius, but it was all a trap, and when Sirius showed up to save dad he was killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lastrange when she cursed him and he fell through a veil."

Sage giggled they all frowned her way, she lowered her hand. "Sorry, but Bellatrix Lastrange.?It's a funny name." James gave her a little grin, then looked toward Albus.

"You are right, Ally." James said. Albus glared at the name, and the shower upstairs turned off and James stood and went over and got a plate out of the cabinet.

"Albus is right." James said, laying the plate on the table. "Sirius didn't have a funeral because no body was ever discovered." He laid a couple of pieces of chicken on the plate and picked up the big bowl with the mash potatoes and started putting some on the plate. "Lily, Al, do you either of you remember what Sirius' animagus form is?"

"A dog." Lily said, as James now loaded macaroni and cheese on the plate. "Right, listen Lily, Sage, Bandit isn't really a dog."

"What do you mean he's not a dog?" Sage demanded. "He sure isn't a cat." Lily giggled and Albus gasped.

"You're not saying what I think you are saying?" Albus demanded. James glanced his way before turning and getting a fork out of a draw, then grabbed a glass and filling it with pumpkin juice.

"James, come on, there is no way that Lily's dog is Sirius Black." Albus said.

"What?" Lily demanded, she looked at Albus to James. "James, what's he talking about?"

James glared at Albus as he laid the glass of pumpkin juice next to the plate. "Way to break it to her, Al.."

"It's true?" Lily asked. "But Sirius is dead. How could he be Bandit?"

James took a breath and then explained everything to his brother, sister, and sister's friend. About Sirius not really being dead and coming back. How he realized who Bandit was and didn't tell anyone. Everything. Lily just sat there staring at her brother in disbelief.

"Are you pulling our legs?" Albus demanded.

"No," James said, he smirked then raised his hands. "My hands are right here. How can I be pulling anyone's legs?"

"Very funny." Albus rolled.

"I thought it was." James said.

"I can't believe this." Lily cried standing. "He was supposed to be my friend. I would sit in that nasty bathroom and talk to him for hours, and he never told me who he really was. He was just using me to get to dad."

"Lily, that's not true." James said. "Sirius just didn't want to scare you r your friends. If he suddenly turned into a human. You might even had run to a teacher."

"No I wouldn't have." Lily said. "I would have gave him a chance to explain. But he didn't want me to know. He used me to get here to see daddy."

"Lily..."

"It's true." Lily said, she turned and ran out of the kitchen and up to her room where she slammed the door behind her. She sat down and crossed her arms. She was hurt and mad, but she was not going to cry. No, she wasn't a big cry baby. So she wasn't going to cry. Lily sat on her bed ticked off for about seven minutes, before someone was knocking on her door. Then it opened and her dad walked in.

"Hey, Lil." He said. Lily glared at him and turned away. "Hey, now, you can't be mad at me I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, well, you'll take his side just because you haven't seen him in like a zillion years." Lily said. The one she was really mad at wasn't in here so she had to snap at who was. Harry chuckled use to Lily taken her temper out on everyone in sight.

"I might be old, Lils, but I'm not that old." Harry said, making his way over to his daughter's bed. Lily just huffed. Harry crawled onto her bed, reached out and tickled her. Lily squealed and begin to laugh.

"Stop, daddy!" Lily laughed, as she smacked Harry's hands away. He smiled and stopped.

"You still mad at me?" Harry asked. "Or would you like to come meet the actual Sirius?" Lily shook her head.

"No," Lily snapped. "I don't want to see him ever again. He lied to me. He used me to get to you. I thought he was a dog. I thought he was my friend." Harry sighed.

"He didn't really say he was a dog?" Harry said. "So, how did he lie." Lily huffed and glared at Harry. "Lily, look Sirius didn't mean to hurt you, he just didn't think it was a good idea to let you know. And he's very sorry. He really does want to be friends with you. Sirius is my godfather. So, I guess that makes him your god-grandfather." Harry frowned. "If there even is such a thing."

"Well, I don't want to meet him." Lily said. Harry rolled his eyes and stood.

"If you want to see your sisters, you're going have to go down and see him." Harry said. "They're in the family room with Sirius and everyone else." Lily glared and crossed her arms, but soon gave in and followed her dad downstairs to see her sisters.

When Lily entered the living room her mom was holding one of the sisters and Sirius was holding the other. His hair was wet from a shower, also been cut and he was wearing some of her dad's old clothes. Lily didn't even look his way as she walked over to her mother and asked if she could hold the twin she had. Ginny smiled at her and had Lily sit next to her on the couch and her Mother laid her little sister in her arms. Lily smiled down at the brown-eyed baby looking up at her. She had messy black hair. So Lily know this one was Dreama. She was glad they had different hair and eye color or else she wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius glance as her dad, he gave Sirius a nod and a pity look he glanced at Lily and sighed. Lily ignored the exchanged and went on playing with her little sister. They heard the front door open and soon Teddy, Victorie, Ron, and Hermione came running into the room.

"See told you." Teddy said, pointing to Sirius. Hermione and Ron looked his way and their mouths dropped and eyes widened. Sirius who had already handed Destiny back to Harry sat back in his chair, put his arms behind his head and grinned at their shock looks.

"Man, you two have gotten old." he said. James, Albus and Harry started laughing. Ron blinked and closed his mouth.

"Us," He cried. "Look at you."

"Can't." Sirius said. "I have no mirror."

"How is this..." Hermione stumbled, she looked to Harry. "Are you sure he's really..." Harry nodded. Hermione's face broke into a grin and she rushed over to hug Sirius. "Oh I can't believe it. Sirius you're alive. It's so wonderful."

Lily huffed, handed Dreama to Ginny and stood. "Come on, Sage, let's go to my room and find something to do."

"Okay, Lily." Sage said, she got up and followed Lily from the room.

"What's with her?" Ron demanded.

"She's not very happy with Sirius at the moment." Harry said. "I'll explain all that later."

Lily stayed mad at Sirius for the next week and every time he tried to speak to her she would just throw her nose up in the air and walk from the room. Harry felt bad for his godfather but understood how Lily was feeling. James on the other hand thought Lily was being a big baby about the whole thing and told her so every chance he got. Sage of course took her friend's side even though she wasn't mad at Sirius, but didn't want Lily mad at her. Besides she was still trying to hide who her family was from Harry.

All that changed on Christmas morning, Sage was lying in her coot sleeping peacefully, when someone started shaking her shoulder.

"Sage!" Lily cried. "Come on get up it's Christmas."

"Lily, it's not even daylight yet!" Sage cried throwing the covers over her head.

"Yes, it is, the sun just came up." Lily said. "Now come on." She grabbed Sage's covers and jerked them off onto the floor. "Sage get up now!" Sage glared at her best friend and slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Come on. Our gifts aren't going to open themselves." She ran from the room wearing light green pajamas. Sage grumbled to herself as she slowly made her way up out of bed. And headed out of the room forgotting about the fact she was wearing her dad's shirt to sleep in.

When Sage entered the living room she hard Harry laughing as Lily tore open her gifts. Everyone was already in the room. Even Sirius, boy people around here got up way too early.

Harry caught sight of Sage standing there and smiled. "Come on in here, sweetie. Open your gifts." Sage stared at him for a moment.

"Gifts?" She asked. "I got gifts to open?" Harry frowned at her a moment, his eyes dropped to her T-shirt and he raised an eyebrow at it, before shaking his head and grinning.

"Of course you do, silly." Harry said. "You don't think we'd ask you over for Christmas, then make sit and watch everyone open gifts and not get you anything?"

Sage just shrugged. Harry laughed. "Well come on and open them." She smiled and ran over and sat by Lily under the large tree.

"These are yours." Lily told her sitting a large pale of gifts in front of her. Sage's eyes widened and she picked up the smallest gift first. "Look what daddy got me." Sage looked up to see Lily holding out a tiny gold snitch that hung on a gold chin around her neck. "Isn't it pretty?" Sage nodded and began to open the gift she picked up. To her surprise it was from James when she got the wrappings off and opened the little book she laughed when she so a tiny Gryffindor T-shirt.

"It's for your toad-frog." James told her. Sage laughed and said thanks and went and opened her other gifts. Albus got her a box of Chocolate frogs, Lily gave her some Honey Dukes sweets, Harry and Ginny got her a book about wizard fairy tales and a stuff owl that hooted like a real one and even flew at on command. Hermione and Ron sent over a gift that was from the whole family, a book called Hogwarts A History: New Edition. And some treats for jumpy. Luke had sent her a book on taking care of pet frogs and toads. And Sirius gave her some joke stuff. (something she knew she would never use) And Mrs. Weasley sent her a new jumper blue to bring out her eyes and some homemade fudge. Teddy and Victory had sent her some cakes.

Lily got loads of toys from her parents siblings and a Quiiddtich book from James, and Albus. Candy from Aunts and Uncles, and Sage got her a book on charms. (she had borrowed money from James to get it) When Lily opened the gift that was from Luke she cried out.

"Oh my god. I am going to kill him!"

"What?" Sage asked. Lily stuck her hand in the little box and pulled out a bracelet and held it up to show Sage. Sage burst out laughing. It was a silver bracelet with little white lilies all over it and the word: Luke's Girl covered in the middle.

"It's not funny." Lily cried. Which only made Sage laugh more. "He can't possibly think I would wear this!"

"What is it, Lily?" Ginny asked. "Let me see." With her face burning red, Lily handed the bracelet to her Mom. Ginny looked at it and smiled. "Well, Harry looks like Lily has her first boyfriend." Lily's face turned redder.

"Really?" Harry asked. Ginny handed him the bracelet. "Well, I think I have to meet this Luke." Sage laughed harder.

"He's just my friend, daddy." Lily said. "And you've already met him. He was at My Quidditch game." She hid her face in her hands as everyone laughed at her. "I don't even like him as a friend all that much."

"He sure likes you" James teased. "Luke's all my girl this and my girl that. He's crazy about her. He follows her around like a lost puppy, and has already made plans to take her to Hogsmeade in third year."

They all laughed as Lily's face was no even redder than her hair. "I think I know who you're talking about." Harry said. "Luke's that boy with the curly black hair right." James nodded. "I liked him, he threatened to make that Slytherin pay for hurting Lily during the Quidditch game."

"Harry," Ginny scolded lightly. Sirius looked at him amused.

"Yeah, he called her his Lily and then saw you looking at him and nearly wet himself." James laughed. Lily glared at him.

"Come on guys stop teasing Lily." Sirius said. "I haven't given her my gift yet." Lily looked up at Sirius with a glare. She was still mad at him.

"I don't want your gift." Lily crossed her arms. "You can just take it back."

"Well, at least see it first." Sirius said. "Then decide." He got up and left the room. A moment later he came back with a good size box and sat it in front of her. Lily glared at him. "Well, open it."

Lily's curiosity got the better of her and she reached over and took the top off the box, then jumped when a tiny little brown puppy popped its head up at her. Her mouth dropped.

"It's a chocolate lab." Sirius said. "Took me all week to get your Mum to agree to let me buy it for you." He leaned over and reached for the dog. "But if you don't want my gift. I guess the pet store will take her back."

"Wait!" Lily cried grabbing the sizes of the box. Sirius paused and raised his eyebrows. "Um...I guess I can take her. I.. mean...Don't want her think I didn't like her."

Sirius grinned and Lily grinned back at him, then suddenly jumped up and throw her arms around his neck. Sirius was shocked a moment, but then hugged her back.

"Thanks, Bandit." Lily said and Sirius laughed. A they pulled apart and she took her puppy out and started playing with her..

"She's so cute." Sage said. "What are you going to name her?" Lily frowned.

"I think I'll name her...umm..." Lily thought a moment. "I'll name her...Mia."

"Mia?" James asked. "Why Mia?"

Lily shrugged. "First thing that popped in my head." James rolled his eyes.

Later that day, after everyone had cleaned up, and picked up all the wrapping paper and put their gifts away, all the Weasley's and Teddy and Victorie came over to the Potter house to have a small lunch, and later they would have Christmas dinner. Molly and Arthur had started staying at Ron and Hermione's house for a while since it was not safe to go home. They had stayed with Harry and Ginny for a while, but had not wanted to wear out their Welcome and went to Ron's for a few days. Until after Christmas anyway. Teddy and Victoire were still staying in the quest house behind the Potter house. And since their house was bigger than anyone else in the family, every decided to have the family dinner there.

While the Mothers and Victoire were all pitching in and cooking Christmas dinner, they sent the grandkids out to play Quiddtich. Even though it was cold, it had not snowed. Sage who was afraid of heights just sat on the back porch steps and held Lily's new puppy Mia. While the others were off in a field playing Quidditch. When someone sat down next to her. She looked over to see Mr. Potter.

"Don't like Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Don't like heights." Sage answered.

"Oh, I see." Harry answered. They were quiet a moment. Then Harry pointed over to one of the smaller trees in the yard. "My Aunt and Uncle Petunia and Vernon Dursely had a tree somewhat like that in their yard." Harry didn't miss how Sage stiffened at the names, but didn't show it and went on. "One time when Vernon's sister Marge came to visit. She wasn't really my Aunt, but I still had to call her Aunt. Anyway she breed bulldogs and had a favorite one, Ripper. I stepped on his tail and he chased me up the tree. She didn't call it off until after Midnight."

Sage couldn't believe it. The same thing happened to Mr. potter that happened to her. Which is the reason she was scared of heights.

Harry sat quietly again taken in Sage's reaction to his story. He had a pretty good idea on why she stiffed at Petunia and Vernon's names.

"You're Dudley's daughter aren't you?" He asked so suddenly Sage jumped. Then acted like she hadn't heard him and went to playing with Mia. "Sage, sweetie, answer me please." Sage sighed and gave a tiny nod.

"I thought so." Harry nodded. "When you said your grandparents didn't like you much. I didn't think much about it. Then Ginny mentioned you told Lily your dad was a boxer, then we get the letter from Lily begging us to let you come over for the holidays so you wouldn't have to go to your grandparents. You mentioned a great Aunt Marge, you came down this morning with a Dudley Dursely T-Shirt on, and there I also the fact at the start of the school year I got an OWl from McGonagall telling me there was a Dursely at Hogwarts. I put the pieces together."

Sage said nothing, she just started crying, now Mr. Potter knew who she was he'll make her leave, go home and make Lily stop being her friend. She reached up and wiped her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Harry asked. "What's the matter?"

"You're not going to let me be friends with Lily anymore are you?" Sage asked.

"Why would you think that?" Harry demanded. "Because Dudley's your dad? Sage I don't judge people on who their parents are. I was judged too much when I was a kid on my parents were, I know kids don't always turn out like their parents." Sage wiped her eyes.

"I can still be Lily's friend?" Sage asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Harry and. "Even if I told Lily to stop being your friend, do you think I would listen?"

"Good." Sage said. "Because Lily was my first ever friend. Zinnia scared off anyone whoever tried to be my friend."

Harry nodded. "I know how you feel. I never had any friends till I got to Hogwarts either." Harry said, while thinking: Like Father like daughter.

"Ever since Mum died daddy is the only one nice to me." Sage said. "Grandma and grandpa have never liked me. I don't know why. I've never done anything to them. I never knew the grandma on my Mum's side, and my granddad died when I was so young I don't remember him. So the Dursely's are the only grandparents I have and they hate me." She started crying again and Harry put his arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright." Harry said. "Let it all out."

"Zinnia, they treat her like she's a princess." Sage said. "Always buying her things and not me. They even took her out on my birthday and lift me with Miss. Figg."

"Mrs. Figg is still alive?" Harry asked.

"When we moved in with them Zinnia was given daddy's old bedroom." Sage said. "I got yours." Harry stiffened a minute. "I had to clean it out too, all the stuff you left was still there. They just put a padlock on your bedroom door and didn't open until grandma gave it to me. It was so dirty and dusty. It took me three days to clean out. I kept some of your old Hogwarts books. From the name inside is how I found out about you. Neither my grandparents or my dad has ever told us about you." Harry relaxed realizing she meant his old bedroom, not the cupboard under the stairs. "When Lily told me the stories about you and then McGonagall called out the name Potter, when she was sorted. I knew you were the same Harry Potter that lived in my bedroom. Do you want your books and the other things I kept back?"

"No thanks you can keep them." Harry smiled a little. He couldn't believe they had just locked his room up and never stepped foot in it for over twenty years. And they said he was the freak.

"Good." Sage said. "I made a flower-pot out of your old cauldron anyway." Harry laughed and they sat in silence again.

"They were mean to you too weren't they?" Sage asked, after a long moment.

"Yeah, Sage, they were." Harry said quietly.

"My dad too?" Sage asked. Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, you're a nice guy. You didn't deserve to get mistreated."

"Neither do you, sweetie." Harry said.

"Daddy's not like that anymore." Sage said. "I think he regrets being mean. He use to tell me a bed time story when I was little about a boy name Harry who lived under the stairs and grow up to save the word from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That's how I was able to put two and two together when I heard Lily's last name was Potter."

"Dudley really told you stories about me?" Harry asked. Sage nodded.

"My cat Harry was named after you." Sage said. Harry chuckled. "I didn't know they were real though. I thought it was stories he made up, because he knew I liked that sort a thing. That was until I found the magic books in my room and got my Hogwarts letter and met Lily. I'm glad you turned out to be real." Harry smiled at that.

"I'm glad you turned out to be a witch." Harry said. "And I'm glad you became friends with Lily."

"My middle name is Harriet." Sage said. "I think maybe dad named me after you." Harry gave her a shocked look, then grinned.

"Sage, honey, when your home during the holidays and your grandparents are being mean or if you just don't want to have to look at their ugly mugs you just give me an Owl and I will pop on in there and get you." Harry said.

Sage laughed a little at what Harry said. "I don't have an owl."

"Well, then I'll send mine once a week to check on you and if you want to come here, just send a letter by him and I'll come get you." Harry said. Sage gave a nod and smiled.

"It's getting pretty cold out here." Harry said. "How about you and I go get us some Hot Chocolate and go bug Sirius."

"Sounds like fun." Sage said. Harry stood and helped Sage to her feet and she followed him in the house. Happy that she didn't have to hide who she was and that Harry Potter didn't care. And she had some place to go when her dad was gone and she wasn't at school. Seemed like things was looking up for Sage Dursely. For now anyway.

_A.N. Even thought it was short I hope you like it. I decided to go ahead and have Harry find out about Dudley being Sage's dad. Instead of dragging it out. Hope you liked that part. They'll get back to Hogwarts next chapter._


End file.
